


Friendly Neighborhood Babysitter-Man

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, Daddy Thor, Dancing, Diapers, Feeding, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Medical Trauma, Parent Thor (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Playing Doctor, Self-Harm, Starker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all characters are 18+, baby bruce banner, bottle feeding, bottles, little loki, nursing a wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: 18+ Peter Parker decides to take up babysitting for some extra cash. Who better to care for anyone's child than the Spider-man?Peter decides to take on what promises to be a challenge and finds his partner, Bruce in real need of a caretaker.Can Peter keep Baby-Bruce calm? Can he deal babysitting the Hulk?If successful can he take on other babysitting clients eventually?





	1. "Baby" Sitting

Peter was 18 now and an official Avenger.

Still, in the days of peace after the gauntlet with Thanos, Peter found himself wishing for normal things a young man would want.  
Namely cash.  
Sure, he was well taken care of.  
He had his own place in the Avengers compound, so no rent.  
Stark Intern Scholarship, so no tuition.  
Even sweet technology on loan from Mr. Stark, so no phone bill.  
But what if he met a girl?  
Or…other?  
What was he thinking?  
  
Peter was straight.

Basically straight.  
  
Either way, he’d need to prove he was more than just muscle. Peter being the clever young man he was decided to take up a job on the side babysitting. Buff up his tenderness skills, which the ladies would love, and earn a little extra scratch while doing it!

  
And who better to protect anyone’s precious child than Spider-Man himself?

  
His resume was impressive and in no time at all, he got the call for a generous sit-fee. He recognized the woman’s voice making the request. It was Black Widow!

“Peter, I heard you are looking for a babysitting job? Is that true?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am! I’m caring and nurturing and I’ll keep your little one safe!”  
  
“Safety is what I need, Pete. Are you up for a task that’s a little more…involved?”  
  
“Sure. Yes, ma’am. Whatever you need!”  
  
“Are you willing to stay for multiple nights?”  
  
Multiple nights would surely pay well.  
  
“Yes! I could do that!”  
  
“Alright, Peter. I’m trusting you. I’ll text you the directions. Can you be there tonight at 4 pm?”

The house was within walking distance. This was too good to be true! Peter followed his printed directions until the sidewalk kind of just ended.

He checked GPS instruction. He was going the right way. There was a beaten path that leads through some bushes.

This was a little weird.  
A little Hansel-and-Gretel.  
Peter never did bother to ask Black Widow about the job. He simply saw the payment amount and packed a weekend bag and headed over. Wow, he felt naive.

Just when he was seriously second-guessing himself, he saw the house. Or a cottage rather. It was a soft golden yellow with a lush green lawn and beautiful azaleas. A hand-painted house sign assured him that he was in the right location.

Everything looked…peaceful.

Peter knocked at the door. A man’s voice shouted from inside,  
  
“Come in!”  
  
That was curious. Peter hadn’t been told about meeting anyone, but then again it was his own fault for failing to ask more about the details.

Peter opened the door. No one in sight. But on the kitchen counter, in plain view, sat a bright yellow notebook.  
Peter inspected it. In bright red marker, the book read,

“Baby-Sitting Instructions.”  
in smaller letters,  
“Please read with Baby-Bruce for his comfort and for yours.”

It was signed by Dr. B.  
A doctor’s kid!  
No wonder the fee was so generous.  
How bad could this be?

“Baby-Bruce?” Peter called out, “Baby-Bruce!” Peter sang out.  
  
“I’m in here!”

It kind of sounded like a kids voice?  
Adolescent’s voice?  
Definitely not a baby’s voice.  
  
Peter saw a door with a baby blue cloth display. A lace ribbon held it to a nail in the door. Hot glued to it was felt letters reading,

“Baby Bruce’s Bedroom.”

  
“Baby-Bruce?” Peter gently pushed the door open and found him.  
  
A grown man. Dressed in a violet onesie with feet.  
  
He looked familiar. Brown eyes. Wavy brown hair.  
  
“Baby-Bruce…Banner...?”  
  
“How do you know me?” The man pulled a stuffed toy to shield his face.  
  
“It’s Peter Parker. Spider-Man?”  
  
“Oh! That’s…still terrifying, but I guess good. Good! Better even! I was hoping no one would recognize me here. Most Avengers aren’t taking babysitting jobs on the side.” Bruce laughed an almost childlike laugh. But deep down, he just sounded sad.  
  
Peter stood in the doorway for a minute assessing the setting. The bedroom looked like an overgrown nursery. There was a white iron daybed adorned with stuffed animals. More toys and action figures were placed around Dr. Banner as he sat on the floor.  
  
Peter felt shy seeing Dr. Banner in this way, but he promised Black Widow he could do this.

He looked at Dr. Banner. Really looked at him.  
He was stunningly handsome.  
Tan, wavy brown hair with some salt and pepper on the temples.  
Deep brown eyes.  
Gorgeous smile.  
And in this manner, he just looked. Peaceful.  
And…Cute.  
  
But suddenly his smile turned into a frown. His voice sounded higher as if imitating a child.  
  
“W-where's Natasha?”  
  
“Um…she asked me if I could take care of you…I’m not sure why…” Peter pulled out his cell hoping the female spy had left him something, anything, as far as direction or explanation. There was a message.  
  
“Out of town on a mission. No cellular service here. Tell Bruce ‘I’m sorry’” Peter read the message out loud to Bruce.  
  
“She’s not coming?” Bruce was a full grown adult and a seasoned doctor in many theories. But none of that mattered right then. He was a sad, sad, man. His face furled. His heart-shaped mouth made that saddest, quivering, frown Peter had ever seen.

He had to do something.

“Hey. It’s okay…Baby-Bruce. I’m sure she had her reasons…” Peter crouched down next to Bruce who was pouting and quivering and…starting to tear up. “She sent ME to look after you. You’re safe.” Bruce shook his head as if he had heard Peter’s words, but gained no comfort from them. “Bruce? Baby-Bruce…? It’s okay.” Peter sat next to Bruce and gently touched his shoulder, “I’m right here.” Peter whispered in his ear.  
  
That worked. Bruce turned into Peter and laid his head on his shoulder. Peter could feel the man’s warm tears soak into his shirt. “It’s okay Baby-Bruce. I’m right here.”

There was still an awkward stiffness to Peter’s voice. “I’m right here, Baby” He repeated more confidently.

Bruce’s emotions overtook him. His tears turned into full on sobbing. His arms grasped Peters shirt almost ripping it.

“Sh-she promised me!” Bruce buried his face in Peter’s chest. Despite the sadness, the closeness was a good sign.

“It’s okay, Baby…” Peter cooed.

“No, it’s not!” Bruce’s sobbing sounded more serious. More…angry.

Suddenly Peter understood why a “babysitter” was needed for Dr. Banner…

Bruce continued, “I opened up to her! And she said it was okay! But look! She’s gone and I’m! I’m!” Peter was fearful for Dr. Banner and himself. He thought quickly.

“You’re okay, Baby. It’s okay, Baby! I’m so sorry your friend isn’t here, but I’ll take care of you! I mean it! I’m right here, Baby-Bruce. I’ll take care of you!” He stroked the sobbing man’s back and hair as he said this.

Some success. Bruce’s burgeoning anger settled back into tearful sadness.

Sadness was safe.

Bruce sniffled a little. He grabbed the closest action figure which happened to be a plush Thor doll. He tucked the blond doll under his own stubbled chin with relief.

“Th-Thanks, Peter. I’m glad.” He sniffled. “I’m glad you’re here.” Bruce’s seemed relieved, but then, “I’m a FREAK!!” He wailed.  
  
“No! No, not at all!”  
  
“It’s true! It’s TRUE! I turn into a giant green monster and even when-and even when I’m me I wear dumb clothes like a…stupid BABY!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“I’M A TOTAL FREAK! Me and the Hulk! Even if there were no other guy…then…then even the doctor with Ph.D.’s can’t save the fact that I…I…do THIS!” Bruce threw his Thor doll on the floor and pulled at his onesie.  
  
“No! NO!” Peter said sternly, patting his hand against Bruce’s shoulder. “This is…good. Really good! You of all people know how important it is to keep calm? Hmmn? Stress-free?”

“Yeah…?” Bruce sobbed.

“Well, …you got a good thing here! A really good thing! That’s not weird! Not weird at all. In fact, that’s very clever! Genius!” Bruce’s breathing became rhythmic again. He rested his forehead against Peter’s chest. Peter wrapped one arm around the crying man and grabbed the Thor doll with the other. Peter made it look as though the doll was talking, “‘Very responsible, Lad!’” Pete’s best Thor impersonation.

Bruce laughed through the tears.

“Really…Dr. Banner,” Peter sounded serious, “You’re not…a freak. I mean…I was bitten by a spider that made my toes really sticky! You’re not a freak.” He repeated.

It sounded like Bruce had quit sobbing, but continued to bury his face in Peter’s chest.

“Hey! I found these directions that you wrote!” Peter pulled out the notebook. “Can I read it with you?”

“Yeah!” Bruce looked up at Peter with a smile, eyes still red.

“Let’s read it…together?” Bruce’s breathing slowed to a normal rate. He calmed down.

“Yes! Please? I’d like that!”

“Good! Yes of course!” Peter squeezed him, so grateful that he was calming down.  
Peter continued to support Bruce with one arm as he leaned into his chest. The other arm he reached for the yellow notebook. Bruce helped and supported the book with Peter.  
“It says here,

‘Baby-Bruce is extremely mature and extremely capable’”  
  
Bruce squirmed and giggled at hearing his name. Peter emphasized the words as if reading a child a bedtime story,

“Bruce is extremely mature and extremely capable, but sometimes his emotions get the best of him…’”

What an understatement!  
This was the man that could become a hulking maniac if he simply got too angry.

“‘That is why YOU are here. A babysitter is necessary and helpful to aid in calming and supporting Baby-Bruce.”

The word “babysitter” looked as though it had been re-written over an erased word.  
Peter tried to decipher the word originally written. But decided to move on.

“It’s okay for Bruce to be sad. Being sad is better than being mad. But please take care of him either way.” Peter squeezed him reading this. “Bruce responds well to affection such as kisses, cuddles, and tickles-‘“

“That’s not true! No tickles!” Bruce giggled.

“No tickles, you say? Hmmm…but the book says differently!” Peter squeezed Bruce again. Peter read on,

“Regressing to a younger ‘age’ is a very positive stress relief for him. Sometimes he regresses to the point that he is in a space where he NEEDS care. And sometimes…’”

Peter read the words in his head before saying them aloud.

  
‘Sometimes even Dr. Banner just NEEDS care.’

Peter looked closer at the erased words under the word “babysitter.”

There it was.

He could read it clearly though rubbed out with rubber.  
  


“Suicide Watch.”  
  


Babysitter certainly sounded much better.

Peter didn’t need to read that part to Bruce.  
He wrote it after all.  
He already knew.

  
Peter turned the page.

“Feeding and Bathing”

much nicer.

“‘Bruce is on a strict diet, but a cheat meal or treat might be just what he needs when upset. Use your best judgment.’ Oh! Well, what do you say, Baby-Bruce? It’s almost chow time! What would you like? Diet friendly or indulgent?”

“Pizza!” He needed no time to think it over.

“Pizza it is!” Peter squeezed Bruce as he giggled with glee. Peter pulled out his cell phone and ordered a pizza online.

“Veggie with pineapple! …Please!” Bruce was too precious. Peter placed the order.

“What should we do in the meantime, Sweetheart?” Bruce squirmed at the pet name. He squeezed into Peter’s chest all the more.

“Can we just play dolls and snuggle, Mr. Peter?” Hearing the older man call him “mister” in a sing-song tone melted the spiderman.

“Of course, Sweetheart,” Peter remembered the instruction stating Bruce liked affection. He planted a warm kiss in the center of Bruce’s wavy brown hair. Very pleased,

Bruce turned his head up at Peter and returned the favor with a soft peck on his jawline. It kind of tickled! Peter laughed.

He could do this.

This was nice.

Not only nice, but it was also responsible.  
Taking good care of one of his most volatile teammates.

Peter felt the warmth of pride wash over him. He was doing something nice for someone who needed it. He smiled and caressed the doctor’s shoulders.  
But his smile faded as he remembered the words,

“suicide watch.”

This might be more than just fun and doll games. Peter remembered hearing about how Bruce admitted to shooting himself in the mouth during the first battle with Loki, only to have the Hulk spit the bullet out.

If his teammates knew this why weren’t they here with Peter? I guess they all had their own jaded situations. Peter tried not to pass judgment. Heck! Even Black Widow couldn’t be here.

Or maybe they all had given their time to Bruce. All they could give.

Bruce played with his plush Thor.  
Peter turned another page in the notebook,

“Bruce’s emotional issues have burned out many of his friends and family. Even…”

Peter stopped. Again studying the words trying to make sense of them but in total disbelief.

“Even suicide hotlines and emergency agencies have come to block his number.”

Not the doctor/scientist/Avenger!

If any life was worth saving…if any cry for help was worth hearing…?!

Now Peter was the one who wanted to cry. He had known Dr. Banner close to 3 years but had no idea how much he was hurting.

A deep breath.  
He could do this.  
He WANTED to do this.  
He NEEDED to do this.

Peter put on a smile and grabbed one of Baby-Bruce’s stuffed toys, a plush Loki. He made the doll look as though it was attacking plush Thor.

“Grrr…! I am the Mischief Maker! And I will wreak mischief on you! Thor!” Peter made his doll crash into Bruce’s doll mocking a fight. Bruce played along.

“No no! Brother no! I’m a good brother and you are not a bad mischief maker! You just need to be shown how to be good!” Bruce made Thor hug Loki.

“Oh no! Thor! Your hug is destroying all of my evil mischief ways!” Peter put on his best Loki impersonation. Bruce giggled. He made Thor kiss Loki. “Ah! Ugh! Oh!” Peter made Loki cry in defeat.

“I win!” Bruce exclaimed making the blond doll dance. “You sure did! Good job” Pete squeezed the man in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The doorbell rang. Dinnertime!

“Excuse me, Baby!”

Bruce could overhear Peter greeting the delivery man and being extremely courteous.  
A trait Bruce admired.  
Peter reentered the bedroom, but pulled Bruce up from the carpet and held his hand guiding him into the kitchen.  
Pete cut the slices of pineapple pizza into small pieces easy for the baby to eat with his hands.  
Peter found some items laid out in the kitchen. He placed a blue bib around Bruce’s neck to protect him from messes.

  
“Thank you, Mr. Peter.” Pete kissed the man’s temple.

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart! Dig in!”

“But we gotta say ‘thank yous’ first!”

“Oh! Okay. Let’s do that. Let’s say ‘thank yous.’”

Bruce closed his eyes and placed both hands on the table, “Thank you for Peter for coming to look after me. And thank you for cheat-day pizza!”

“Thank you!” Peter chimed in. Bruce started at his mini slices. “This isn’t bad! I’ve never had pineapples on pizza! You’re a smart guy, Doctor Baby-Bruce!” Bruce giggled.  
This was working.


	2. Bathtime Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives his adult-baby friend a bath and even diapers him for the first time.  
> Peter feels good about taking care of Bruce and even hopes this can continue.

“I’m full Mr. Spider-Man.” Peter was babysitting Bruce Banner. The job meant watching over the troubled doctor who had a very creative stress management technique.

Bruce Banner regressed to a childlike state in which he dressed and acted like a baby.

Peter didn’t mind if it kept his teammate happy. Still, it was curious to Peter why the other members of the Avengers weren’t involved. Bruce had previously admitted to feeling hopeless and depressed. If this is what it took to make Dr. Banner just a little happier, Peter was willing to do it.

“You’re a little messy there Baby-Bruce!” Peter laughed. He used the blue bib to wipe pizza sauce of Bruce’s face. He then cleared the table. “You might need a bath tonight.” Bruce nodded in agreement. Peter took Bruce by the hand and led him into the bathroom. He started the running bathwater but decided to check the instructions in the notebook for bath time again. “Wait right here, Baby-Bruce.” Peter was too distracted to notice Bruce’s uncomfortable shifting dance and whimpers.

“But-but!” Bruce protested.

“I’ll be right back! Just a second!”

Peter had only left the adult-baby alone for a minute. That was time enough. He entered the bathroom to find Bruce no longer dancing, but wiping away tears.

“Oh no. Bruce what happened?” Peter pulled the man in close, hearing the crinkle.

“The water sound, it made me have to go.” Bruce sniffled. “I’m wet!”

Peter felt terrible. What did the notebook say to do in this situation?

Peter opened to a passage that stated:  
“...the ‘age’ Bruce regresses to varies. He might be speaking or not. Eating solid foods or baby food. He might even need toilet training..."

“Oh, I’m so sorry Bruce! But no worries, Sweetheart. Uncle Peter will get you all cleaned up in the tub in just a minute!” He smiled and kissed Bruce on the cheek while unzipping the onesie pajamas.  
  
As Peter slipped off the PJs he saw Bruce’s diaper for the first time. Mostly white, but with little hearts and stars across the front.   
Peter was amazed at how stunning Bruce looked dressed like this. The white of the plastic made his tan skin pop. And the high cut of the briefs made his legs look long and muscular.

The diaper came up really high on his waist, just below his navel, accentuating his cut abs that had just enough softness to the lower tummy to make him adorably cute.  
  
Bruce moaned with discomfort while using both hands to try to hide the wet diaper. Peter hugged him and kissed him to reassure him.  
  
He squished the diaper in his hands. It was swollen and saturated. He really had to go!  
  
Peter removed the wet diaper and threw it away. He quickly wiped Bruce clean with a wipe, doing his best not to stare at his nakedness. He helped him into the tub and knelt beside him.  
  
Bruce began to smile enjoying the hot water. Peter handed him a rubber ducky which made him giggle with glee.  
  
“Better?” Peter asked while soaping up the man’s back.  
  
“Much better!” Peter massaged shampoo into Bruce’s wavy brown hair. He liked seeing the salt and pepper mixed in. Bruce was such an old soul, but so young at heart.

And so handsome.

“Close your eyes!” Peter warned before spraying the shampoo out of Bruce’s hair. Bruce soaped himself for the most part which was fine. Peter was a little nervous he might tickle him on accident. “Is that better, Baby? Do you feel good and clean?” Bruce giggled and nodded.

“Yes, sir. But can I please play with my duck for longer?”

“Sure. That sounds perfectly fair.”  
  
“I like him because he’s rubber so even if I accidentally smash him, he’ll be okay! His name is Mr. Squish.”

“That’s very clever Bruce!” Peter wondered what other kinds of Hulk-Proofing Bruce may have done to the place.  
  
Bruce turned pruny and set Mr. Squish back for the next bath time.   
Peter helped him out of the tub and dried him off in the fluffiest towel he could find. Then he stopped. Not really sure what came next.

“I need…protection, Mr. Peter.”

“What kind of protection do you mean, Bruce?” Bruce motioned to the towel closet. Peter opened it to find it full of diapers, wipes, and other things an adult-baby might need. “Oh! Of course!”

“Is…is that okay?”

“Yes! Yes of course! I’ll take care of you, Baby. It’s more than okay!” Peter gave Bruce a tight squeeze. “Now, I’ve never done this before, so you might have to help a little bit. Is that okay?”Bruce nodded. Peter pulled out a thick diaper and powder. Bruce pulled out a bottle of diaper cream.

“This one too!”

“Okay, you’re the expert.” Peter laughed as he laid the older man down on the towel using it as a diaper mat.

He tried not to make things weird, still, this was his first time really seeing Bruce totally nude.

He had body hair scattered across his chest and trailing down to his groin.

Peter wondered if Black Widow diapered Bruce and what went through her mind if she did. Peter worked quickly to preserve the man’s dignity and prevent his own curiosity from getting the best of him.

Bruce raised his hips as Peter slid the diaper under him. He squirted cream into his fingertips, gently messaging it into grooves where Bruce’s thighs met his groin, where the diaper would hit. Peter knew better than to puff the powder into the air. Instead, he sprinkled a small amount into his palm before massaging Bruce’s bottom and crotch with it.

“Tape it really tight, please!”

Peter taped the diaper shut.  
  
There! He did it. _Not bad_ , he thought to himself admiring his work.  
  
He would have to add, “diapering the Incredible Hulk” to his resume.  
  
Peter helped Bruce into clean pajamas. This one blue with a little Captain America shield over the chest.

“You like the Cap’, huh?”

“It makes me feel safe. Like a real shield!” Bruce was so sweet in this state. Peter almost wished he could be like this all of the time. “Mr. Peter? Can we watch a movie before bedtime?”

“Sure thing!”

“And…can I please have a bottle? But with a big-boy drink in it?” Bruce handed Peter the instruction notebook. Peter found the page for the recipe to Bruce’s favorite drink. It was basically a really hard screwdriver.

“For you, anything!” Peter hugged Bruce while patting the man’s diaper, admiring his new skill.

Peter brought a bottle filled with juice and vodka into the living room where he found Bruce under a large blanket, The Lion King played in the background. Bruce held up the blanket signaling Peter to get under it with him.

Peter held his baby-Bruce in his arms as he fed him the bottle under the blanket.

“Mmmm…Just right! Thank you, Mr. Peter. This will help me relax.”

“Good. You relax, Sweetheart.” Peter kissed Bruce as he suckled the bottle, “And I want you to know, I’m really happy to get to take care of you!”


	3. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has a mishap in his lab. Thankfully Peter is there to help.  
> Still, Peter knows that his Baby-Bruce needs quite a lot of help.

Peter woke up to the main menu jingle on a loop. Baby-Bruce was snuggled up on his chest fast asleep. He checked his watch. It was late.

Bruce twisted and made pained faces in his sleep. Peter read this as physical discomfort. The couch probably wasn’t the best option for the older man.

Peter shifted ever so carefully so as not to wake the sleeping baby. Adult baby. He carried Bruce in his arms to his bedroom and set him in his bed. Just as he was about to tuck him in, Bruce’s eyes opened just a little. Baby-Bruce held up the blanket signaling Peter to get under with him.

“Are you sure?” Peter whispered. Bruce didn’t answer, but Peter climbed in any way. The way the baby snuggled him made it pretty clear he was sure. With Bruce’s head on his chest, Peter wrapped his arms snuggly around him and kissed his hair. “Good night, Baby.”

 

When Peter woke up Bruce was in a different position though still warmly pressed against him.  
That’s when he noticed the yellow notebook on the nightstand. Bruce must have woken up in the night.  
The notebook was open to a recipe for a protein shake. That must be what he wanted for breakfast. Behind the shake were other healthy recipes for lunch and dinner.  
He could handle that. Before getting out of bed, Peter squished Bruce’s diaper.   
Dry.

Peter was feeling very confident with his new caregiver skills. Moreover, he knew that Bruce had a history of serious depression. Taking care of the man meant a lot to him.

 

It was late morning. Bruce was stretching and yawning as Peter brought the bottle in.  
  
“Wow! I haven’t slept that well in a long, long time, Mr. Peter!” Bruce smiled. Peter got in with him, pulling him into his lap.

“Good morning, Baby! I’m so glad you rested well.” Peter held Bruce and offered him the bottle which he readily started suckling.

“Mmmm! It’s perfect!” Bruce said between gulps.

“Thank you! But great job with the directions. It was easy!” Peter kissed Bruce’s warm forehead. “Any idea what you want to do today?”

“I’ll need to have some big-kid time in my lab around lunch. But please stay close?” Bruce’s eyes pleaded with the spiderman.

“Oh. Okay. Well, I could make lunch during that time. Would that work?” Bruce nodded.

 

Around noon Peter started on lunch. He chose a harder recipe from Bruce’s notes giving the other man plenty of time to work in his laboratory.  
  
“Hey!” Bruce practically skipped into the kitchen. Peter toweled off his hands as his friend gave him a hug. “Pete! I made something great!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! I made absorbent material that is super stretchy. That way I can still be protected even if I hulk out!”

“That is great!” Peter gave Bruce a high five. He wearing adult clothes and was technically in “big-boy” mode, but still had a childlike wonder about him.

“Most of my inventions are hulk related or baby related or both!” Bruce smiled but blushed as if embarrassed.

“That’s incredible, Dr. Banner! You take something that troubles you and make it better. That’s a great way to deal with a hard situation.” Peter took both of Bruce’s hands in his and looked him in the eyes. “I am very proud of you.”

“Aww…Thank you, Pete.” Dr. Banner hugged Peter tightly, seriously blushing now.

“Are you getting hungry? I’m making ratatouille from your recipes.”

“Wow! That’s ambitious! I still have some work to do. I’ll probably start feeling hungry in a little while.”

“Okay, Dr. B. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

An hour had passed.  
  
He did it! Peter had cooked a healthy and nutritious lunch! Of course, he had Dr. Banner’s great instructions to follow. It only made sense that a scientist would be good at delivering instructions.  
  
Peter pulled the pan of cooked veggies out of the oven, admiring his work.  
Suddenly he heard a faint voice.

“Help…Peter….” It wasn’t a scream. Still, Pete set the food down and rushed into Dr. Banner’s lab.

Oh no.

There was Dr. Banner sitting on the floor holding his bleeding arm.

His clothes were spattered with blood and there were tiny dry pools from dripping blood on the floor.

The scene told a story. There was a broken laboratory flask on the desk with more blood.

The sight was intense, but on closer inspection, it looked to be less than a blood-drives worth of blood.

Thankfully the bleeding was dark venous blood. No signs of arterial bleeding. But in a way, this made Peter even more worried.  
  


Dr. Banner whimpered as tears steadily flowed, but his face looked almost calm.

“What happened here, Baby?” Peter went into caretaker mode. He still had a kitchen towel in hand which he used to hold pressure on the cut in Bruce’s arm.

“My flask broke and it cut me real bad.”  
  
Peter did his best to control the tone of his voice.   
  
He didn’t want to sound accusatory, only compassionate.

“I see that, Sweetheart. But this is quite a bit of blood. Did you call me right away?”  
  
Bruce’s lip began to quiver and his eyes teared more.

Bruce shook his head no.

“Oh Baby…” Peter sighed. The bleeding was controlled. Peter sat next to Bruce and pulled him in for comfort.

He felt cool. Not quite clammy, but this was concerning enough.

“Why not?” Peter thought he knew the answer, but wanted Bruce to open up to him.

Needed Bruce to open up to him.

“It was an accident!” Bruce insisted, his voice shaky. “But when it happened, I…I don’t know. I just let it. I didn’t stop it until I got dizzy and cold.”

Peter held him tighter and caressed his shoulders to warm him. “Did you fall down? Is anything else hurt?”

“No. I sat down. That’s when I called for you. Just the one time. You came right away. I’m so sorry!” Bruce was sobbing into Peter’s chest.

Peter’s first reaction was to stay strong for his friend. But he soon started to wish he had the notebook in hand for direction. He really wished he had his other Avenger teammates here to help.

“It’s okay, Baby. I’m right here. I’m right here.” Peter repeated. Soon Bruce’s sobbing slowed to a couple of tears. “I think I should take you to the hospital, Bruce. Can I take you?”

Bruce shook his head no.

“Maybe, but I’m too scared I’ll Hulk out. That would only make things worse.” He sobbed.

“How do you feel right now, Sweetheart? What hurts?”

“I’m still cold. My head hurts. I’m really thirsty. My tummy is nauseous.”

“I still want to take you to the hospital. But for now, let's get you cleaned up and warm.” Peter lifted Bruce in his arms like a real baby.

He removed the doctor’s old blazer just long enough to dress him in Baby-Bruce’s warmest jammies. He then set him on the couch while he retrieved a bottle of lukewarm water.  
  
On the couch, Peter snuggled Bruce as he slowly suckled the water. Both were under a large blanket sharing body heat.

“When your tummy starts to feel better we can have lunch, okay. Then we can talk about the hospital again.” Bruce nodded into Peter’s chest.

“It really was an accident, Mr. Peter. I promise!” Bruce whined.

“I believe you, Baby-Bruce. I know you didn’t mean to break the flask. And it’s okay that you got scared when it happened. But I am extremely glad you called me for help.” Peter planted little kisses on Bruce’s cheeks and nose.

“I’m really glad you were here, Mr. Peter.”

“I’m glad too.”

“In fact. I think...I think the reason I didn’t ‘hulk out’ is because I knew I would be safe. With you.”


	4. Get by with a little help from friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bruce's accident, Peter decides to call on friends for help.  
> However, he finds himself getting jealous of Bruce's affections for others. Peter is surprised by his feelings

Peter was doing his best. Doing a damn fine job in fact! He had agreed to babysit an adult-baby Dr. Banner for the weekend. They hit it off the first night, but Bruce had cut his arm the next day. Peter worried he might need more help with the baby. Serious medical help.

An hour had passed since Peter found a very bloody Baby-Bruce in his lab after breaking a glass flask. Though the cut wasn’t intentional, the delay in asking for help was. Bruce let himself bleed for quite a while before calling Peter in for help. Since then he was warmed in the spiderman's arms and fed a bottle of water. Now that his nausea was relieving he was starting to feel very hungry.

“Mr. Peter, I know what I did was bad…” Bruce sniffled, “but I’m hungry! Can I please have lunch?” Those brown eyes looked impossibly sad and Bruce cried. His actions further worried Peter.

It was like…Bruce thought he would be punished by starvation for his accident. Punished instead of helped.

“Bruce of course! Yes, yes! Let’s get you some food.” Peter carried Bruce on his hip into the kitchen where he had prepared a nice lunch earlier. He set the man baby down, but Bruce only whimpered and threw both arms back up signaling that he wished to be picked up.

The notebook did say that Bruce’s regressed “age” varied. After such a traumatic incident, it made sense that he might need a little more care.  
  
“Oh…okay. Sure!” Pete’s spider abilities came in handy! He picked Bruce back up, holding him on his hip. He used the spider-stickiness in his hands to hold everything they would need in the other.  
Peter sat up on the couch with Baby-Bruce against his chest. He scooped up bites of veggies and offered his baby a bite.

“S’okay?” Bruce sniffled.

“Yes. Please Baby. Eat. It’s for you, Honey…”  
  
Bruce had warm tears streaming down his stubbly cheeks. But he opened and took a bite, immediately pressing his face into Peter's chest again as he savored it.

“Thank you, Mr. Peter. It’s really yummy…” Bruce another bite through the sadness.  
  
Watching him cry like this was painful to watch, but at least he was eating. Peter got Bruce to eat a few more bites and wash it down with another bottle before the injured man said he was full.  
Peter held him close. He kissed his baby’s forehead. It was cool. Pete looked Bruce in the eyes. His eyes looked so dark and sunken in. Or maybe they just seemed that way, because his cheeks were pale.  
Cool and pale.

“Bruce. Maybe we should go to the hospital now.”  
  
Bruce reacted by just crying into Peter’s chest.

“I don’t know!” He wailed. “I don’t know! I don’t know!”

“Would Black Widow know? I could call her?” Bruce perked up at the mention of Black Widow. Peter was surprised at how jealous he felt when he realized this.

“She might, but she might be too busy.” “I’ll try!” Peter dialed his fellow Avenger. “It’s ringing!”

An answer!

The line sounded staticky and difficult to hear.  
  
“Peter?” it was Black Widow! “Is everything okay?”

“Actually, Ma’am…Bruce had an accident. He cut himself and he’s stable, but he lost enough blood to make him cold and dizzy.”

“Oh no…This is literally my worst nightmare!” There was a lot of noise in the background. Must have been a very chaotic mission. “Peter! Is Bruce okay?”

“I would feel more comfortable getting him medical help! Both for the bleeding and for the…depression. Bruce is deeply sad, Ma’am.”Black Widow sighed.

“Yes. I know. That’s why I need you, but this worries me. Peter, listen to me. I need you to call Thor. He’ll know what to do.”

“I have his number!”

“Good. Peter, tell Bruce I’m sorry that I can’t be there. Have to go! Call Thor!” The background noise became intense and then the line cut out.

“What did she say?”

“She said to call Thor.”

“Thor!” Bruce looked excited, Then he looked down and pressed his cool face into Peter. The excitement gave him a headache in his compensated state. Again Peter was feeling a burn of envy in the back of his throat. But to be fair, he and Bruce just started becoming close. Peter was surprised by his own feelings.

“Yeah…Thor. Let me call him.” Peter dialed the number.

“Peter! I heard everything! We are on our way! Tell Bruce we are on our way!"

“We?” Too late. Thor had hung up. He was probably going to fly there. Can’t phone and fly.

  
Peter didn’t get a chance to ask what Thor had meant by “we.”

Bruce continued to cuddle Peter for warmth and comfort.“Thank you for calling Tasha.”

“I’m sorry it had to come to this. Are you okay with Thor coming? He said ‘we’ on the phone. Should I help you into big boy clothes?”

Too late. A loud, thunderous knock came at the door.  
Peter got up to answer the door, but it flew open. Thor had a key.   
Again Pete felt a little jealous of the muscular thunderer.  
Once inside Peter could see that Thor had…Loki on his back. As if he were giving him a piggy-back ride.

“Bruce-Bear!” Thor exclaimed. Bruce giggled with glee as the blond Avenger lifted the baby-man into his arms and smothered him with kisses. “How is my most precious baby scientist?” Bruce had practically melted into Thor’s chest.

“I hurt my arm, Papa-Thor.”

Papa-Thor?

Peter took a deep breath.

Caring for Bruce meant allowing others to help and logically he knew that. Inside he chided himself for feeling so jealous.

“But Mr. Peter took good care of me! But I still feel kinda sick and I don’t wanna go to the hospital, ‘cause if I hulk out it’ll just be worse.” Bruce was calm in Thor’s arms.

“Oh, I see, Teddy-Bear!” Thor turned his direction to Peter. “Good instinct. If this were any other human man, taking him to the hospital or calling emergency services would absolutely be the correct answer, Parker. Unfortunately for our little Bruce, things could get worse for him. But fear not! That’s why I brought Loki.”  
  
Loki had been completely silent.

He and Hulk had a bad history. Peter knew this.

“Greetings Parker. Hello, again Baby-Banner.” Surprisingly, Loki took Bruce from Thor and sat him down on the couch. He guided Bruce’s head into his lap. Bruce looked comfortable and peaceful. “Trust me, no one wants to prevent a Hulking incident more than myself.” Loki laughed as he stroked the baby’s hair. “I’m going to use a healing spell.” Loki’s hands caressed Bruce in a mesmerizing pattern as if his hands were dancing over him. “There! That should help. Unfortunately, I cannot completely fix him, nor can I use any magic for…his emotions.”

“That helped a lot!” Bruce turned his face into Loki’s stomach as Loki cradled him and played with his hair. “Thank you, Buddy. I feel much better.” Buddy? Bruce and Loki were buddies? “And thank you Papa-Thor.”Thor hovered over Bruce and caressed him then kissed his cheek. He then was face to face with Loki.  
  
“Excellent job helping your friend my little Loki.” Thor kissed Loki on the lips.  
  
A wet kiss too.  
  
Peter did his best to hide his shock. He didn’t want to seem rude. Or prudish. But he certainly was surprised. I guess a lot of things had been surprising over the last 24 hours.  
  
Being affectionate with Bruce made sense. He needed care and warmth and love.  
  
“Why don’t you take your little buddy to bed for a nice nap, hmm?” Thor kissed Loki again. Unmistakably a tender kiss.

“Okay, Daddy,” Loki smirked. He held Bruce’s hand and walked him into the bedroom.  
  
Peter was still blushing pretty hard. He had been envious of Bruce’s affection for Thor, which he didn’t understand. Now he had just watched two of his fellow Avengers in a more-than-friendly lip-lock.  
  
What was going on?  
  
“Peter, my boy! You have grown! What a fine young man you have become!” Thor hugged Peter tightly. His thoughts raced and his emotions were mixed. Thor hugged Pete so tightly that his cheek pressed against his own.  
  
Suddenly, Peter relaxed. And slacked. And hugged Thor back. The muscular man’s body was warm and the closeness was soothing.

“Th-thank you…Mr. Thor.” Peter couldn’t stop replaying Loki calling Thor “Daddy” in his head.

“So wondrous that it was you who was chosen to care for Banner. You have done a fine job!”

“Well…Black Widow called me to babysit. It’s my first day. It’s going well. I like…helping. But…” Peter was choked up. He wanted to ask but knew it was none of his business.  
Or was it? Peter was caring for Bruce after all. And here it sounded like Thor and Loki knew him and his situation very well. And…the kissing between them?

Was there something Peter was missing?

“I…um…thought Loki was….your brother?” Peter murmured.

“Ah! Yes. Adopted. Not by blood if that was your concern.” Thor was still holding Peter. The Asgardian had little concept of humans’ view or personal space. Still, Peter didn’t protest.  
  
“Okay…but…he called you-“

“Ah yes, by the standards of many, our relationship is still considered quite…taboo.”

Pete did his best to wrap his head around the situation and not be so awkward.

“Peter, how much do you know about regression?” Thor sat on the couch and guided Peter to sit next to him. Peter obediently sat next to the Thunderer.

“I know that acting in this way…and getting lots of cuddles and love…makes him feel better?”

“Yes! Yes. You are 100% correct, my dear lad. Bruce is a regress. An adult-baby. Now, for him, it’s more of stress relief. A hobby. Some take age-play so far as to make it a lifestyle. That can be particularly difficult when having a caretaker is such a huge part of the fantasy even for time-to-time play.”

“But, Mr. Thor, do you know about Bruce’s depression? His…suicide attempts? It’s gotten so bad that even the crisis hotline blocked his number.” Thor sighed deeply. His expression changed.

“Yes. That was a dark time. It’s been a few years, but our young-Bruce carries all of his woes."

"That sounds like something that would be hard to get over.”

“Indeed, my dear man-spider. You are certainly correct.”

“Who knows? Does everyone know? Was I the only one that didn’t know?”

“No. Not the case. Initially, your arachnid counterpart Black Widow was the only one who knew. She did her best for Bruce. Truly she did. But needed help, similar to how you did amazingly well here today but needed help. She wasn’t as comfortable with the baby-aspect. One day she overheard Loki calling me ‘daddy’ and she started to ask questions.”

“Did she ever…?” Peter couldn’t say it.

“I do not believe so. I think it was an uncomfortable area. And honestly, that is fair.” Thor sighed deeply. In a moment he didn’t seem the playful prince, but a wise old king. “The painful truth, Peter, is that none of us can give Bruce what he needs. Not all of the time, no. I’m happy to pitch in when I can. More than happy to! At first, I laughed when Black Widow suggested PAYING someone to come out here, but then I agreed to it. We all helped Bruce write that direction book. And then you put up your add!” Thor shook Peter by the shoulder then left his arm wrapped around him. "You have already prevented what could have been a serious hulk incident. No one would be safe. YOU did that! And even then you had the wisdom to call for help.” Thor caressed Peter’s shoulder. “I feel better knowing you are here.”

Peter appreciated the kind words, but still had a hard time wrapping his head around everything.

“But…wait. So, you and Loki-“

“Loki and I are also age-players, but intimately. As a couple.”

“I…don’t really know what that means.”

Thor laughed.

“It’s perfectly similar. It’s a fantasy. It’s what brings us joy. What makes us feel warm, but then there is the…other aspect. Judging by the question, I can safely assume that you and Banner have not-?”  
  
“Oh. I don’t…I don’t know.” Peter started to feel weird. He HAD seen the other man nude. “do you mean like…bath time or changing?

“No. That would be taboo for many, but for age players that is the norm, like having a nurse give you a bath.”

“I see.” Peter became very serious. “I guess that is an honorable comparison.”

“Very honorable indeed!”

“But.” Pete swallowed hard. “Does he…does Bruce like that? Or want that? Like you and Loki? OH GOD. Are HE and Loki?!” He just remembered the two were alone in the bedroom together.

“Oh my… That would be quite the play-date! I would be terribly jealous if my little Loki found a playmate, daddy, little, or other!”

  
Just then Loki returned. “He’s sleeping peacefully, Daddy.” Loki climbed onto Thor and sat in his lap as if Peter wasn’t there at all.   
  
The two kissed. Loki spoke to Peter but kept his eyes on Thor.   
  
“He will be fine, Mr. Parker. I’ve eased his ailment. But he will still need attention for the emotional aspect. He sounded very happy with the care you have given him so far. He really likes you!”  
  
That made Peter very happy to hear.  
  
“Would…would you guys like to stay a while? For dinner maybe?”  
  
“We would love to, Peter, but I’m afraid we cannot. We are quite busy or else we would have baby-sat Banner ourselves.” Thor stood up from the couch. He turned to Peter putting both hands on his shoulders. He looked Peter in the eyes. “Thank you, Peter. Thank you ever so much! Please call us again without hesitation if you need anything or have any questions.” With that Thor leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead.  
  
Thor and Loki had departed. But Peter sat on the couch for a minute. Taking it all in.

His whole world had been shaken up so much in such a short time.

And he was confused by some of the feelings he had for Bruce…and now Thor for that matter. After that nice kiss.

Bruce.

Peter decided to check on his baby.

  
He really did look peaceful, cuddled up with this plush Captain America toy in his bed. Peter decided to let him sleep, he turned to open the door to leave, but the creak of the hinge woke Bruce.

“Mr. Peter? Is that you.”

“Yes, Sweetheart. It’s Peter, your….babysitter.”

“Will you please snuggle with me?”

“Of course, my dear.” Peter snuggled in with Bruce. He felt so warm under the covers. That was a good sign. His coloring had improved too. He looked so handsome. Bruce curled into Pete’s chest. The ‘Cap squished between them.

“Thank you, Mr. Peter. You’re the best!”

“No. Thank you, Baby.”


	5. Love and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is confused about his feelings for Bruce. He had gotten so jealous seeing his baby in Thor's arms. But Peter was there to help. He can't let his feelings, whatever they are, get in the way of his friend's care.

Bruce was resting peacefully. He was taking a much-needed nap after this day. Peter was on his back with his baby on his chest. He couldn’t sleep. He could barely rest. He was just so…worried.

He believed Bruce when he said that the cut was an accident. But Bruce then let himself bleed for a long time before calling for help.  
What if he DID try to hurt himself?  
All of his worries only made him want to be with Bruce more. Care for him more.  
Never let him out of his sight.  
He could fashion an adult baby carrier with his web-slingers! Glue the man to his chest 24/7.

This must be hard.  
Hard for Bruce. Hard for everyone who loved Bruce.  
Thor and Loki had visited. Bruce had even called Thor, “Papa-Thor,” making Peter impossibly jealous.

Peter thought about what Thor had said. Playing a baby was just a hobby for Bruce. Not a lifestyle. He was still Doctor Banner, but Doctor Banner had so many challenges to face. Every day.  
A little escape made perfect sense. Needing a friend to help play made sense.

For Thor and Loki it was more than play. It was intimate. And even sensual.

Would THAT relieve some of Dr. Banner’s stress?  
Wait, why was Peter even thinking that?

Plus the young man was being paid to be there. He felt yucky at the thought of being paid to have sex with the poor doctor.

That would be so…naughty.

Just picturing it, him at home all alone doing his boring homework. Getting a phone call from his pimp, Black Widow.  
“Momma needs you to ‘calm down’ The Hulk.” and he’d respond by using his body to satisfy Dr. Banner over and over again until he didn’t have the strength to be angry or sad. Peter imagined.

He tried to wipe the picture out of his mind. This was his teammate and friend.

Peter was breathing fast. And…his member was erect.  
He felt awful. Banner was right on him! Peter slowly rolled out of bed away from the baby-doctor. He took the notebook and hid his erection as he walked into the living room and let Bruce sleep.

Maybe all those sweet innocent kisses could lead into a sweet wet kiss on the lips like Like and Thor. But Bruce was so sad. Peter would be taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state.

Peter’s head spun. Until now, his role in Dr. Banner’s care was perfectly innocent. But after watching Loki called Thor "Daddy" Peter was having some strange feelings.  
He could admit that Dr. Banner was attractive.  
He could admit that he truly cared for Dr. Banner.

Maybe it wasn’t so weird. A workplace crush?  
He could admit that deep down he never wanted to leave his baby’s side.  
And that he wanted to protect him.  
And share his warmth with him.

Peter opened the notebook. Hoping to find some answers.  
“Love and Friendship”  
Perfect.  
It said a lot that time was taken to include information on this topic.

“Please be affectionate with Bruce. Many of his hardened hero teammates lack this capacity. Even during a ‘Hulking Incident,’ kind words and gentle touches may be effective at calming Dr. Banner. During sad times, care is equally important. By channeling all of his emotions into sadness rather than anger, Dr. Banner prevents the terror of The Hulk, but this sadness wreaks havoc on him instead. Please validate his feelings as often as possible and help him channel his frustrations.”  
That was nice, but Peter already knew this part.

Just then a yawning Bruce entered the living room.  
“Oh, I feel so much better. Thank you for calling Thor, Mr. Peter.” Baby-Bruce sat next to Peter on the couch and rested his head on his shoulder. “I can’t apologize enough for putting you through all of this.”

Peter caressed Bruce’s back.  
“That was pretty scary, but hey! That’s why I’m here.”

“I’m glad you were here. I see you’re reading my notebook. Can I read it with you?”

Peter was a little embarrassed. He tried to close the book before Bruce could see what chapter he was on.

“Oh…This chapter. Thor and Tasha thought I should include some kind of…disclaimer that also served as a singles add. I cut out a lot of what they wanted to include.”

“Disclaimer?”

“Yes. Well, for some the age-play thing is…kinky. A sexual fetish. That would be a heck of a surprise for anyone coming to look after me. But Thor wanted to make it sound like that door was still open should I meet someone. I’m not as hopeful as he is. That is certain.” Hearing such wise words from the man in footie PJs was sweet to Peter.

“Is…um…Is that door…open?”

Bruce sighed deeply.

“I don’t know. I never have before. In fact I…” Dr. Banner became sad. “I told Nat about it. We had been sweet on each other. Briefly. Incredibly briefly.” Bruce stopped talking and wrapped his arms around Peter. Pete held him.

“Can I know what happened?” Peter didn’t want to pry, but this was important to him.  
Bruce didn’t answer. Peter felt warm tears seep into his shirt. “Oh Bruce, Honey. It’s okay.”

“It scared her off. And I felt so stupid for even telling her. And I felt stupid for even thinking I could date…anyone!” Bruce’s crying turned into sobbing. Peter squeezed tighter. He wanted to correct Bruce for calling himself stupid, but he let the man speak. Bruce continued through sobs, “Tasha was…the only woman…only PERSON…who still liked me even though I’m The Hulk. She liked me for me and that meant so much. I REALLY thought….But even after everything we’d been through this was too much for her.” Bruce squished the front of his diaper making it crinkle. “I want to be mad at her for abandoning me. For breaking my heart, but despite that part, she is still my only friend. But every time we talk it’s just a reminder that I’ll never find love.”

Peter kissed Bruce’s cheek. The awkwardness he felt earlier melted. Maybe he didn’t need to figure his feelings for Baby-Bruce right away. Maybe he could just live in the moment. Figure it out later.

“Friendship is good. And you have some friends that really care about you. And now you even have me!”

“Thank you. I still feel like a total freak. And I feel…dirty.”

“Don’t. It’s not that weird. Not at all. I talked with Thor while you and Loki were playing. There are others out there that do this too. I’m sure you could meet someone. If you wanted to that is.”

“I’m not as optimistic anymore. Hulk? Baby? Not to mention the depression. I’m in no position to be dating anyone.”  
Peter didn’t argue. He just held his baby and stroked him.

“I feel that way too sometimes.”

“Really? But you are still young and cute. I’m sure girls just love you.”

“Yeah….they do. Um…but I don’t know about that.”

“About what? Girls?”

“Nothing. Never mind.”

“Peter, I’m the last person who would judge you.”

“I believe you but, maybe I should be the one giving you a disclaimer, Dr. Banner. I mean, I’ve…undressed you.” Peter started to choke up.

“I didn’t feel uncomfortable. I trust you. Did you feel uncomfortable, Peter?”

“No. In fact, I really like taking care of you. I guess I felt a little weird seeing Thor kiss you.”

“Oh was that what made you uncomfortable? Sorry, Thor and Loki have their own brand of public displays of affection. I can see why you might not like that.”

“It’s not that. I actually felt…jealous. Which is silly. I know! You needed help, but I…I don’t know.”

“Well if there is any man to feel jealous of, it’s Thor!” Bruce laughed. He’s a man and a half.

“Does he ever…baby you…in that way?”

“Not really. No. He’s affectionate and he’ll rarely play with me. But I think Loki would be way too jealous for any more than that.”

That made Peter happy. Thor wasn’t a threat to him. Of course, he wasn’t a threat. He was a friend.

“ Mr. Spider-man, you’re kinda my first. First babysitter. And…this? This is perfect. It’s all I ever wanted. Just someone to BE there. I was so embarrassed when it came down to hiring a ‘sitter,’ but then you came and you take such good care of me. This is all I wanted. Thank you, Peter.”

Bruce squeezed Peter. Peter squeezed him back.  
This was all he wanted.

Friendship.

And that’s good. Right?

It was Peter who wasn’t sure what he wanted.


	6. Public Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce feels much better after Loki's healing spell. He feels so good in fact that he asks Peter to take him to his favorite bar.  
> Peter discovers that Dr. Banner is very important to a lot of people.

“It’s still early. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

Peter tried to distract himself.

He was proud to be the one chosen to “babysit” Dr. Bruce Banner. But taking care of the doctor meant so much more than supervision.

Peter had to prevent the man from becoming angry and turning into The Hulk.

The doctor had a habit of turning all of his emotions into sadness instead of anger, but that only made Peter into a suicide watch as well.  
  
Helping a fellow Avenger meant a lot to Pete. He had initially decided to take up babysitting on the side for extra cash as well as improve some caretaking and tenderness skills to impress the ladies…or other…

In one way, this was easier, Dr. Banner had taken the time to write an instructional notebook.  
Most babies don’t do that.  
Most dates don’t do that.

Peter was learning so much about love and friendship.  
But he still had so much to learn.

Dr. Banner was an impressive man and stunningly attractive. Peter had the unique opportunity to get to know the man on such an intimate level, and yet they were just professional partners.  
Maybe friends.

But his role to Bruce was more nurse-to-patient than…  
lover to lover.

Peter had mixed up confused feelings.

Earlier the same day, Bruce had a severe accident in his lab. Thor and Loki healed him with magic.  
Thor also kissed Bruce, making Peter jealous.  
Thor also kissed Peter making Peter…even more confused.

But the Thunderer was no threat. Dr. Banner had admitted that had never been intimate with either of the Asgardians, but they were close friends. And Thor and Loki were close together more so than Peter had thought.

This was all so new.  
Peter had even admitted feeling a little bicurious. He worried this would change Bruce's comfortability with him.

But ultimately, Peter’s job was to care for Dr. Banner.  
To care for everyone within a 15-mile radius by preventing a hulking incident.  
He would have to sort out his other feelings later.

“Can we go outside Peter? I have tons of energy thanks to Loki’s magic!”  
  
“Oh…okay? How…”  
  
“I’ll wear big-kid clothes. I know a place that won’t think twice about you…supervising me.”  
  
Bruce sounded certain. He had told Peter that he had never really “played” with anyone else, but it seemed like he had done this on his own for quite some time.

“Sure! Do I need to pack a bag? Like a…diaper bag?”  
  
Bruce nodded.

 

Bruce wore a gray T-shirt with a cartoon character on it and faded jeans.   
  
“The ‘age’ he regresses to changes.” per the notebook.

 

“Are you okay with walking with me, Peter?”

“Yes!” Peter gushed. “I mean, sure. That is no problem.”  
It almost hurt Peter to hold himself back from calling his baby, “Sweetheart.”

“Okay, but can…can we hold hands??”

“Yes. I will hold your hand.” Peter couldn’t hold back his smile. He couldn’t keep from blushing either. “Whatever you need.” He continued. Trying to make his willingness seem necessary and not longing.

 

Peter and…Teenager-Bruce? Walked hand in hand down the walking trail that led from the compound to the downtown.

“This is a very…accepting neighborhood. It won’t seem weird at all that we’re together. They know me pretty well.” Bruce tightened his grip on Peter’s hand.

“Oh?” This was good news for Peter. It sounded almost like Bruce had friends outside of the Avengers.

“Yeah…I’ve been coming here for years. Still, I kinda just sit alone. Enjoy the music. Rarely, and I mean RARELY dance.” Bruce smiled to himself, still gripping Peter’s hand.

“That sounds awesome! You can dance if you want to!”

Bruce laughed at the 80s reference.

“They serve food. I’m starting to feel hungry again."

“Whatever you need,” Peter repeated. Again feeling like the word “Sweetheart” was missed.

 

The beaten trail turned into a sidewalk. The two men held hands entering the city.  
  
“Oh and Peter, these guys don’t know I’m the Hulk.” He laughed. “In fact, I mentioned it once drunkenly, and they’ve teased me about it ever since!” Bruce was having fun. This was nice.  
  
“Oh, shoot! I should have asked, it’s 18 and up, but…”

“That’s fine! That’s fine! I’m good with soda.”

“Always a good guy, Pete. If you change your mind, I have a little pull here.”

Bruce approached a door to a hole in the wall bar called, “The Bear Den” he opened the door to scattered applause and whoops and hollers.

“Hey! Everybody!” A young woman voice sang out, “THE HULK is here!!” This riled up the guys in the bar. Not too crowded yet. It was only 6 o’clock on a Saturday night.

“Wow! you’re popular here!” Peter whispered, taking it all in.

“Hulkster? Who is your friend here?” The brunette lady sang. She was the only female present. Every guy turned their attention to Peter.  
  
Pete waved shyly.

“Don’t you worry about that, Darcy!” Bruce teased still holding Peter's hand. The guys laughed. “He’s a…friend from work.”

“Is that what you kids call it these days!” Darcy joked. Everyone laughed.  
  
The atmosphere was light.  
  
Most importantly, Bruce seemed comfortable. At home.

“My apologies, we like to kid around here,” Darcy told Peter as he and Dr. Banner approached the bar, “And no one here kids around quite like The Hulk! Isn’t that right!”

Bruce laughed and nodded.

“Let me be the responsible bartender here and let me see your ID sweetheart.” Darcy was so animated! She had flowing long brown hair and wore an olive drab button dress.

Peter handed her his 18+ ID.

“Dr. Banner, how did you win over such a sweet innocent young man such as this! How can you put all of the pressure of ‘taming the hulk’ on this man?!” She teased, clearly not believing that Dr. Banner was the hulk.

“Oh, it’s okay. I was bitten by a radioactive spider myself. So it works out!” Peter BS’d.

“Listen to him! Alright, sweet little spider you can play with us! I like this one, Bruce!” The other guys laughed. Darcy poured Peter a weak screwdriver and Bruce a strong one. The men ordered dinner.

“I guess it’s another cheat day,” Bruce confessed.

“I think today is a good day for a cheat day!” Peter squeezed his friend’s hand under the bar.

“Hey Pete, I have to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll bring the bag.”

“Darcy, will you please watch our drinks?”

“What? Radioactive spider and hulk monster? I would think that you guys would have nothing left to fear! Of course, I’ll watch your drinks, Kids!”

 

Peter and Bruce were alone in the restroom.  
  
“Do I need to…change you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you wearing?”

“Yeah, pull-ups though. No crinkles.” Bruce undid his jeans. “Oh, good! I’m dry!” Bruce looked precious in his cartoon T-shirt and an adult diaper. This one was plain beige and no hearts on it. It was a regular incontinence brief. He lowered the diaper and started relieving himself.

“I’m still learning Bruce. Tell me where you need me.”

“Pass me the cream for one. And check the notebook. I’ll read the chapter with you.” Bruce had stashed the book in the diaper bag. It was really a messenger bag for a laptop. Bruce had filled it with incontinence briefs, wipes, and cream which Peter passed to his friend.  
  
Peter flipped to a chapter titled “Public Outings.” Bruce washed his hands and stood next to him as Peter read it aloud.

“If Bruce is feeling up to going out please take him. Even when Bruce is in big-kid mode, frequent diaper checks make him feel more confident. Please assist him for emotional support when using the restroom. This soothes Dr. Banner. Please act as if you are his caretaker. Do not be afraid to help him eat or use the restroom in public.”

Bruce hugged Peter and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, Mr. Peter.”

“You’re welcome, Kiddo. So you want me to help you eat?"

“Just a little. What I got is really messy!” Bruce smiled.

“I’m hungry too!” Peter kissed Bruce on the cheek. He washed his hands, and they walked back to their spot at the bar.

Just in time! Darcy delivered their meal and handed Bruce a clothing protector. An adult bib, though not as cute as the one Bruce had at home.

“Thanks, Darcy!” Bruce put the bib on. He was terribly cute.

“Loaded chili baked potato, huh? You weren’t kidding! That’s got to be the messiest thing on the menu!” Peter started cutting Bruce’s meal into small bites. The barista could see this, but only smiled then left the two men alone.  
  
“Thanks Peter!” Bruce ate his potato with a spoon to aid in preventing spills though he still managed to get some chili and sour creme on his cheeks.  
Peter wiped him clean with a napkin as he ate his own meal.

 

The two had finished eating.“Are you still hungry, Bruce? You cleared your plate.” Peter whispered.

“Actually, I would like a little dessert. Will you share a skillet cookie with me?”

“Okay. Now THAT has to be the messiest thing on the menu!”   
Peter drank his screwdriver. Bruce was already on his second one.

The cookie was practically hot dough with melted ice-cream, whipped cream, and hot fudge. Peter wished they were alone so he could just feed Bruce like a baby. He still did his best to cut the cookie into small bites for him. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh as his baby ate himself into a sticky mess. Peter wet his napkin with water and wiped the chocolate off Dr. Banner’s chin. He almost didn’t want to. He was adorable like this.

“MmmmMmmmm!! Now I’m full!” Bruce laughed, looking incredibly satisfied. He used his bib to wipe his face, but he was still a little messy.

“Baby, can I wash you up in the bathroom?” Bruce nodded and left the bib on his plate.

Peter took Bruce by the hand and escorted him into the restroom. Bruce washed his hands and face. Peter took a wet paper towel to help with his chin.

“There! All clean! Now I have to go. The running water got me!” Peter wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. He didn’t want to leave Bruce alone.  
He had a thought.

“Now Baby, if you’re going to be a big boy I guess someone should…um…potty train you! I can show you how to do it.”  
Bruce giggled and blushed.

“Okay! How? Show me.” Peter angled just slightly to keep from being obscene. But this might be good. He had diapered and bathed the other man. Maybe he could open up and be vulnerable too.

“You have to aim.” Peter released his bladder. It was strange, but it felt like an intimate moment between the two of them.

On second thought it wasn’t that strange. The two men had fought in battles together. Why not use the bathroom together?

Peter washed his hands.  
“And don’t forget to wash your hands! Always! As often as you can!” Peter was a great caretaker.

“Thank you, Mr. Peter. That was a great lesson!”

“You’re welcome, Kiddo!” Peter hugged Bruce and kissed him on the cheek. Bruce returned the favor with a kiss on Peter’s forehead.

Curiously, Peter didn’t break the hug right away.  
Neither did Bruce.

The two held each other in an embrace just listening to each others’ breathing for a few minutes.

Until a knock broke the silence.  
Oops! Someone else needed the restroom.

“Sorry!” Peter said as he led Bruce out.

“That’s okay, Sweetie. You guys are so cute together.” They blushed.

Back at their seats, their barista refilled their drinks.

It was starting to get a little late.

The club was starting to get a little busier as the party crowd straggled in.  
  
“You better put your songs in now if you want to dance, Hulkamania!” Darcy teased.

Bruce excused himself and headed toward the jukebox. He was smiling ear-to-ear. Peter delighted in seeing him like this.

“Hey, spider bite-man. I’m glad to see someone taking care of our Dr. B. He’s pretty special to us.”

“Hey, thanks. He’s pretty special to me too. I’m glad to see him having so much fun! This is great!”

“Yeah. About that.” Darcy sounded serious. “It’s 50/50 with Dr. B. Sometimes he lets loose, ya know. Just forgets his troubles, dances, makes friends. And then other times he just drinks alone in silence. Couple times…” She lowered her voice to a whisper. Bruce was out of earshot. “Couple times he even broke down, ya know? Like just started crying. I gave him that…bib to help him clean up his tears the one time, and he seemed to calm down just like that!” she snapped his finger for emphasis.

“Thank you for doing that for him.”

“You know, here in New York, ‘specially this side of town, I seen some stuff, okay? I’m no prude. None of us are here — no one judges. I just want you to know, and Dr. B to know that it’s okay. Here? It’s okay. I just want him to be happy.”

Peter was floored. First Thor now this lady bartender.

People loved Dr. Banner and wished the best for him.

Peter choked up a little.

“That’s beautiful. Please…will you tell him that?”

Darcy nodded.

 

Bruce practically skipped back to tell Peter about his songs  
.  
“I’ll probably need another drink! I put in some good ones!”

Darcy laughed and poured another drink.

“I can do you one better, Bruce! How about a round of shots!” she asked.

“Peter, is that okay?” Bruce asked.

“Well…I’m kind of a lightweight. Can we do something weak?”

“Pssh…!” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Okay, whatever! I’ll make a little spider drink for this one!”

The three of them clinked their shot glasses. Peter sipped his, not quite knowing shot-taking etiquette.  
  
“Peter! You’re too funny!” Bruce laughed loudly as he threw his arm around Peter. He was a little buzzed.

“Hey, it’s my first time!”

“You’ll get it on the next one, Tiger. Now go, dance!” Darcy gestured them to the floor.

“Is that okay, Pete. Do you like to dance?”

“Yes. Actually. Yeah…that sounds like fun!” Bruce took Peter by the arm onto the dance floor.

Bruce had chosen a handful of easy-to-follow group dances starting with Cha-Cha slide.  
  
Bruce loosened up. Peter loosened up. He was particularly impressed with the doctor’s cha-cha.

“You’re a great dancer!”

“Thank you! I learned a little bit in my travels! You’re good too!” Bruce spoke loudly over the music.

The songs became faster and more difficult.  
  
“This is my last one, Pete!

“I don’t know this one. I’ll sit this one out and just watch, okay!” Peter gave Bruce a quick squeeze on the hand before returning to his seat at the bar.

At the bar, Darcy gave Peter another screwdriver.

“On the house. You deserve it. I love seeing him like this.”  
  
Bruce returned to Peter’s side sweaty and out of breath and smiling ear to ear.

“Great night! It’s not too busy, so the floor isn’t too crowded.” Bruce panted. Darcy gave Bruce another screwdriver which he slammed thirstily. “Just water for the next one.” Bruce gave Pete a big hug. “Thank you for taking me out!”

“No! Thank you! I’m having a great time!”

“I’m getting kind of tired. Want to head back soon?”

“Yes. That’s fine. Let’s do a…check real quick!” Peter took Bruce by the arm into the bathroom. It was getting busy. There was a short line.

Once inside, Peter squished Bruce’s diaper through his jeans.  
  
He was wet.

“Oh, no.” Bruce looked troubled. “I was having so much fun I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay, Baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Peter cooed with a gentle touch to the doctor's shoulder.

“People will be mad. We’ll hold up the line!”

“Don’t you worry about that.” Peter undressed Bruce from the waist down, hanging the jeans on the purse hook of the stall. “Wet, but no leaks! That’s good news!” Peter wiped Bruce clean. “Uh oh…A little redness. Does it hurt?” Peter took the diaper cream out of the bag and started massaging it into his baby’s thighs.

“Not yet. I’ll have to be more disciplined with the cream, so it doesn’t get worse. Use lots, Mr. Peter!”

The layer of zinc on Bruce’s bottom left a pinkish/whitish hue. Very cute.

Peter helped Bruce step into a new pull-up brief. Bruce held onto Peter to stabilize as he worked his way back into his jeans.

“That’s why I try to keep clothing simple with these!”

“Worth it. You look great! Good as new.” The men washed their hands.

 

There was a line waiting, but no one looked mad. The guys smirked and winked at Bruce.

“He’s a cutie, Hulk!” One even called. Bruce blushed.

“Sorry, Peter. They think you’re my boyfriend.”

“That’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m honored.” Peter pulled Bruce in for a kiss on the cheek. The music played louder.

“Pete!” Bruce giggled. He was bashful after the public display of affection. He kissed Peter on his cheek. “Let’s head back to the cottage where we can talk.” Bruce and Peter waved goodbye to their friends and walked out hand in hand.


	7. Secret Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was developing a crush on Dr. Banner in a major way. Bruce is starting to pick up on the young spider's feelings.

Peter illuminated the walking trail with his phone flashlight. It was dark, but he could see that Bruce was still smiling ear to ear.  
  
“Tonight really was awesome, Mr. Peter.”

“It was! It really was! I had fun with you. You’re an INCREDIBLE dancer! I never knew that.”

“Dancing is a good stress reliever.” Bruce laughed.

“You know, when you were doing that country song, your friend Darcy talked to me for a little bit.”

“Oh. I guess she told you, huh?”

“Told me what?”

“Well, what did she say before I out myself…?” Bruce held Peter’s hand tighter.

“Nothing intimate. Just that…you cry sometimes?”

Bruce was silent for a moment.

“That’s true.”

“She said she worries about you. And that everyone wants to see you happy. No matter what. I think she meant…with me taking care of you. She said it’s fine.”

“I was worried she would figure it out when she gave me that bib for the first time. I wonder how much she knows.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dr. B. Darcy said, no matter what, it’s okay. You were right. It’s a pretty accepting bar.”

Bruce sighed deeply.

“Yeah. It is. But that’s a bit of a slippery slope. Ya know?"

“No. What do you mean?”

Bruce was very serious.

“There ARE other people who…age play. You met Thor and Loki. It’s intimate for them, right? Well, some take it as just kinky. Naughty. Dirty. Perverted. Twisted. Jaded-”

“Okay-!”

“So there’s Thor. He loves Loki. They are a couple. The spice things up with this, right? Well to some it’s JUST kink. There is no love. There is no relationship. It’s just casual and…that’s WAY too much for me to be casual with.”

“I see, Bruce. So it’s intimate. You don’t want people to know casually. And you aren’t looking for casual…intercourse? Is that it?”

“Exactly. Even with other age-players, I could be opening myself up to someone who doesn’t really love me for me. And besides, ultimately there ARE people that WILL judge me for it. I mean Nat-” Bruce’s voice cracked.

“Oh, Bruce. She still cares about you. Very much! And you have me for that part.” Peter squeezed Bruce’s hand.

“Thank you, Pete.”

 

The trail led back to the little yellow cottage.

Inside Bruce immediately worked his way out of the tight jeans. He found a pacifier in the kitchen.  
  
He was Pete’s baby again.  
  
Peter embraced Baby-Bruce in a warm hug.  
  
“I think I’ll need a shower. I’m really sweaty.”

“Okay. I’ll stay close by to dress you when you’re done?”

“Yes, please.”

Bruce rinsed off under the water. Peter was just outside the shower exploring the diaper closet. There was a range including serious overnight protection, playful babyish diapers, and the depends for slight accidents. There were powders and creams. There were a few name brand baby products, baby lotion, baby shampoo, baby soap, all with that famous baby-powder smell.

Peter held Bruce’s hand as he exited the shower, wanting to prevent any slips. He then wrapped him up tightly in a fluffy towel. He was getting the hang of the routine.  
He pulled out a thick overnight diaper with teddy-bears across the front and a tube of rash cream.

Bruce laid down on his towel obediently and raised his hips. Peter massaged a generous amount of cream into Bruce’s thighs and bottom before taping the diaper closed.

“Thank you, Pete.”  
  
Bruce smiled. HIs lips were so full. So kissable. Peter kissed his cheek, hoping that would earn him a kiss from his baby.  
  
It worked! Bruce kissed Peter’s jawline with his full lips.

Peter picked up his baby and placed him on his hip.  
  
“Are you sleepy, Baby-Bruce?” Peter cooed.

“Not yet. I still have a little midnight oil. Can we color? I’ll take a big-boy drink. That’ll help me sleep!”

“Sure.” Peter kissed Bruce’s nose.

Bruce had his adult coloring books and markers out on the kitchen table. Peter brought him a baby-bottle screwdriver.

"Hey, Buddy," Peter put a hand on his baby’s shoulder, “I’m going to rinse off in the shower myself. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine, I promise. No more big scares, Mr. Peter!” Bruce looked content using his markers on his coloring page.

Peter couldn't help, but lean in and kiss Bruce’s baby-shampooed hair. His baby smiled.

 

Peter caught himself deep in shower thoughts.

He must have been in the water for over 20 minutes.

His fingers were wrinkly and pruny. He had been replaying the day.

First things were good, they were great! He and Bruce hit it off, but then he hurt himself.

Thor and Loki came over.

Thor kissed Peter, not helping his anxiety over his bi-curiosity-

But then Bruce took Peter to his favorite club, where he had friends…and fans! He laughed and danced.

It was a lot to think about. Bruce had plenty of friends, but the stress of being the Hulk outweighed all of that. And his friends had expressed their worries to Pete. It was a lot of pressure. He was happy to help his fellow teammate.

Honestly, he was shocked that no one had made Dr. Banner their boyfriend. No one had locked that down.

He was so incredibly smart.

And so incredibly handsome.

And after watching the way he laughed and danced…

  
It was in that moment that Pete realized he had been in the shower too long. He noticed that his…member was hard for what might have been the third or fourth time since he began babysitting Bruce.  
  
Bruce was so kind and gentle, yet if anyone ever said anything to Peter about their relationship, he had the ability to Hulk out and retaliate with incredible violence.   
Peter picture it:  
Walking down the street hand in hand with his friend until someone made a wisecrack that tipped the Hulk off…  
He pictured how kind and sweet Dr. Banner was. How gentle he was. Peter thought about how much he enjoyed caring for the man. And that smile.  
That smile…  
He really needed to get out of the shower…

Or…

Stay in just a  _little_ bit longer.  
Peter began touching himself to the thought…

As he climaxed, he realized what he had done.  
This was okay, right?  
Better to get those feelings out now.  
GOD, what did this say about him as a professional babysitter?  
To be fair, this was an unusual situation. Undoubtedly an atypical babysitting job.  
Dr. Banner was no ordinary babysitting client.

For one, he wasn’t even a baby!

Dr. Banner.  
Pete had left him alone for a solid 30 minutes at this point.  
He quickly toweled off and dressed.

In the kitchen, Baby-Bruce was still coloring with his markers. He had transferred a few colors onto his hands and wrists…and cheek. But he was in a daze. Doing the same area over and over… and over.  
It was then that Peter saw the bottle of vodka on the counter. The empty jug of orange juice on the floor.

“I guess a good waitress refills your glass before it’s empty!” Peter joked.

Bruce busted up laughing. “You’re too funny!” Bruce was buzzed.

Peter sighed. He had left Bruce to his own devices. And in that time Bruce got drunk.  
Much better than finding him bleeding out in his lab.   
Pete still felt a little guilty.

“Hey, Kiddo. You okay?”

Bruce smiled and nodded. As he did so, his marker left the page and bled into his fist.

“You’re looking a little colorful there, Baby.”

Bruce looked at his rainbow hands and began laughing all over again.  
  
“Oops!” He giggled. He looked so babyish. “I guess I need to color _inside_ the lines!”

Peter had been concerned, but relaxed. It was kind of nice to see Bruce this comfortable.

“Baby? Did you have a couple of drinks without me?”  
  
Bruce’s expression looked guilty. But then he smirked.

“Yeah. I had a couple more. I’m sorry.”

Peter didn’t want to encourage overindulging on the drinks, but dammit if Bruce didn’t seem happy.

“Are you still coloring?”

Bruce had been coloring a full sky blue for almost 30 minutes.

“I’m doing the easy parts, ‘cause I’m not sure about my…abilities right now.” He laughed.

Peter sighed but smiled.

“Bruce, honey? Are you ready for bed?” In the last 2 minutes, Bruce had transferred even more marker onto his hands.  
  
“Not bed, but…I’m not doin’ so hot coloring….Can we watch TV?” His smile was adorable.  
  
Peter laughed at Bruce’s willingness to move on to the next activity after admitting to his poor execution of the last one.

“Yes! We can watch TV. Let’s clean you up!” Peter took his baby to the sink and washed his hands. The water looked tie-dye as it bled from Bruce’s hands.

“Sorry, Mr. Pete. Guess I got a li’l carried away.”

“It’s okay! I’d much rather you get carried away having fun than…being sad.”  
  
Again, Baby Bruce broke out in laughter. Peter scooped him up in his arms. Despite the slight size difference, Bruce was perfectly nestled in Pete’s arms.  
  
He carried his baby to the couch where Baby-Bruce buried himself in Peter’s chest.   
  
Pete didn’t mind at all.

Bruce’s drunken silliness soon turned into buzzed, lowered inhibitions, and snuggliness.  
Peter squeezed a little bit tighter.  
Bruce squeezed tighter in response.  
Peter kissed Bruce’s forehead, loving the affection between them.  
Bruce giggled and kissed Pete’s chin and neck in response.

“Oh, baby.”  
Was all Pete could say.

“Oh, Mr. Peter.” Bruce teased.

He knew.

He had long since figured it out about Peter's crush, and now, in his drunken state, he teased his Spider-Man. “Will you hold me?”

“Of course!” Peter had no idea he was being tested.  
  
He passed with flying colors, of course. He wrapped his arms around Baby-Bruce and held on tight.

“This is nice, Mr. Peter.” He gave in.

“…I think so too. Peter admitted.”

Bruce smiled. He spastically moved his legs to create friction and heat between them.

Peter reacted by wrapping his baby up in a warm blanket.

“You’re a good babysitter, Mr. Parker. Like, the best!” funny how adult beverages made Bruce more babyish.

Peter loved it.

“You’re a good baby!”

Bruce had his cheek against Peter’s pectorals. He wrapped his arms around the young spiderman’s bicep and kissed him.  
Peter began running his finger’s through his baby’s wavy hair, which was still a little damp.  
Bruce kept smiling in his drunken glee. He looked up at Peter.

“Do you like babysitting me, Mr. Peter?” Bruce cooed.

“Yes. You’re terrific, and I want to take care of you.”

Bruce was asking serious questions in a silly baby-talk voice.

“Even though I’m sad?”

“Yes. I think we…need each other. And I’ll do my best to keep you from being sad!”

That made Baby-Bruce smile.

“Will you sit me again?”

Peter nodded. He would be more than happy to do this again. He’d have to figure out what to do with his feelings for Bruce.

Peter’s phone dinged. It was a text message from Thor!

“Playdate tomorrow?” Peter read the text aloud to Bruce.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Bruce was very excited.

“I will tell him we say ‘yes.’”


	8. Baby-Sitting more Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bruce have an important talk the night before their playdate with Thor and Loki.  
> Thor also has something important to talk to Peter about.  
> Little-Loki and Baby-Bruce have a great idea!  
> Can Peter handle it?

“Still not sleepy?” Peter held a very buzzed Baby-Bruce on his chest.

“Nope!” Bruce answered with a yawn.

Peter checked bruce’s diaper.

It was completely full and swollen and could leak at any minute!

“Uh-oh! I need to change you, Baby!”

“No!” Bruce giggled playfully.

“Bruce I’m serious. You’re wet! You don’t wanna get your nice pajamas wet do you?”  
  
Bruce thought this over then obediently crawled onto the floor and laid on his back.

Peter removed his pajamas and placed a diaper mat under his man-baby.  
  
Peter removed the diaper to see that Bruce’s redness had worsened.

“Oh no! Does it hurt?” Peter had started out feeling so good about his new babysitting skills, but in the last 24 hours Bruce had injured himself, gotten himself drunk, and now he was starting to have a diaper rash.

And to make matters worse, Thor would be visiting tomorrow.  
  
Papa-Thor, who just seemed so perfect in every way.   
  
Peter wished he wasn’t so jealous.   
  
Peter also secretly wished Thor would give him another kiss like the last visit.

Peter cleaned Bruce and applied an ample amount of cream and a little powder before taping the new diaper shut.  
  
Bruce was so handsome like this. Like a teddy bear wearing baby clothes.

“It doesn’t hurt, Mr. Peter.”

“That’s good. But we’ll have to keep a close eye on it! You have to let me know if you wet okay?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Peter.”

“It’s okay, Sweetheart.” Peter picked Bruce up and held him on his hip. “Since you’re not tired what if we got in bed so I could read with you?”  
Bruce nodded.

In the wrought iron daybed, Peter held his baby in one arm and the instructional notebook in the other.

He opened it to a chapter titled, “Punishment and Correction.”

“Uh oh.” Bruce giggled and hid his face in Peter’s chest.

“I don’t think we’ll need this one, but I better read it with you to be safe!” Peter feigned warning.

“I’ll never be bad, Pete. I’m a good boy!” There was a slight tease in Bruce’s voice.

“Oh, I know!”

“I wanna be good for you, Mr. Peter.” Bruce’s whisper made Peter feel a little funny.

Bruce knew that Peter had a crush on him.  
  
But Peter didn’t know that Bruce knew.  
  
And Bruce knew that Peter didn’t know that Bruce knew.

“Good. Good. That’s…good, Baby.” Peter began reading:

“Baby Bruce should be corrected with love and compassion at all times. He is a very good baby and hardly gets into trouble. If a situation ever _does_ arise in which tough love is needed, Bruce responds well to the physical better than verbal. Meaning, please do not yell at Bruce or verbally shame him. Instead, use a quick, firm spanking. No more than three swats and never strike him while you are still angry.”

“I’m a good baby!” Bruce repeated snuggling into Peter.

“Yeah? So you don’t think you’ll be getting any spankings, huh?”

Bruce shook his head, no.

“I sure hope not! I would hate to have to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson.”

“No way!” Bruce shook his head.  
  
Peter flipped through the notebook. He landed on the “Love and Friendship” Chapter again. He set the book down and pulled Bruce on top of him.

“Can I ask you a serious question, Baby?”

Bruce nodded.

“I know what happened today was an accident, but…do you ever hurt yourself?”

Bruce took a deep breath.

“I try my best not to. I know it’s wrong. It makes Thor sad when I do. I don’t know why I do either. I just try to hurt the beast. That’s why you’re here. I guess I need supervision.”

Peter remembered the scratched out words from the very first chapter.

Suicide Watch.

“I know you get sad, Baby. Being sad is okay. Can you make a promise to me? Will you promise me that you’ll tell me before you hurt yourself or if you’re feeling like hurting yourself?”

Bruce looked up at Peter. His eyes were wet. Peter wiped away a single tear.

“I promise.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart. That makes me very happy. Better get some sleep. We have our big playdate tomorrow!”

“Goodnight, Mr. Peter.”

 

Peter woke up first. He checked his baby’s diaper.

Wet.

It made sense. Bruce had a few to drink the previous night. Peter quietly undressed the man and changed him without even waking him up. Bruce was precious sleeping so deeply.

Peter left a bottle of water on the nightstand and started on breakfast. Though he had never been hungover himself, he had heard that it causes people to be hungry and thirsty.

A few minutes later, a sleepy Baby-Bruce entered the kitchen wearing his pajamas. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand and held his empty bottle in the other.

“Is that food? I am so hungry! And my head hurts.” Bruce rubbed his forehead.

“Oh no! Here, have some medicine. Are you allergic to any medicines?”

Bruce shook his head no and took two pills from Peter. Peter put on Bruce’s bib and served him breakfast and another bottle full of water.

Once they were finished Peter cleaned his Bruce's face with a warm washcloth. “Are you ready to get dressed?”

“Can I please have a baby bottle with coffee in it, Mr. Peter.”

“Of course.”

Peter stripped Bruce down to his diaper and gave him the bottle.

He busied himself with picking out an outfit and not how adorable the grown man dressed as a baby looked while sipping coffee from a bottle.  
  
“How about this one?” Peter held up a onesie with Cap’s shield and short overalls. Bruce nodded in approval. They were all dressed right in time!

There was a knock. Thor politely waited this time.

Peter opened the door to see the Thunderer holding his partner Loki on his hip like a baby.

Loki was still wearing pajamas and he had a green pacifier in his mouth. He rested his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“Parker! So good to see you again! You remember Loki? This is the very little version of the king of mischief. And where is Bruce-Bear?”

“Right here! Right here, Papa-Thor!” Bruce shuffled in. Thor used his free hand to scoop up Bruce so that he had a babe on either hip. Thor kissed Bruce’s forehead and cheek.

“Look at my precious babes! I’m a very proud papa! Now, why don’t you little ones play so Papa and Uncle-Peter can have a chat.”

Bruce led Loki into his room where the toys were.

“Mr. Parker! You survived another night! Well done!” Thor pulled Peter in and kissed him on both cheeks. A New York style greeting. Peter blushed. “Is it not tradition to kiss me as well?”

“Oh…well, Mr. Thor, usually just girls do that.”

“What about equality? Why should they have all of the fun?” Thor was pointing to his cheek and waiting. Peter gave in and gave the muscle-bound avenger a peck on the cheek.

It wouldn’t be so weird if Peter weren’t making it weird.

He was making it weird.

It didn’t help that Thor then dragged Peter to the couch next to him, contacting him, practically sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arm around Peter.

“How did things go last night after the little…mishap?”

“Good! Really good. After Loki fixed Bruce, he felt so good that he wanted to go dancing! We did! We had a great time. Some of Bruce’s friends from the bar even talked to me about how much they care about him.”

“Wonderful! I knew you could handle it! Incredible job!” Thor hugged Peter congratulations. “And have you guys discussed the other aspect? Or staying just friends.”  
  
At this, Peter nearly jumped off of the couch!

How could Thor be so matter-of-fact?

“NO! No! No, I didn’t mention that. I uh…think we’ll stay just friendly. Platonic. I mean I…I don’t know I-!”

“Friendly is good too.”

“You guys paid me to be here. I would feel like a cheap prostitute, if…Hey, that’s not WHY you hired me is it?!”

“No! Not at all. I only mentioned it because you had mentioned it yesterday. Sounds to me like the thought has crossed your mind.”

“It would feel wrong.”  
  
“No judgment, either way, dear Spider-Lad. I’d much rather Banner have a friend who truly cares for him than a booty call that satisfies him then leaves.”

“Exactly! I mean I do like kissing him and holding him. But that’s pretty tame. Pretty normal babysitter stuff, right?”

“On the lips?”

“No!” Again, Thor’s brutal honesty was shocking. Still, he was glad to talk it out.

“You don’t know what you’re missing! Banner is an incredible kisser. If it didn’t make Loki so jealous, I’d lip-lock that man every chance I got!”

“Wow.” Peter was stunned. Peter was picturing Thor kissing Banner, exciting him, “Mr. Thor, I get the impression that Asgardians have different…boundaries and standards for affection.”

“You are correct! I apologize Peter. I get carried away at times. Do you wish me not to kiss you anymore?”

“No! I mean yes. I mean…I don’t know. It is…kinda nice, but, I mean, we work together-?”

“Therein lies the difference. You want me to kiss you don’t you?”

Peter felt like he was being interrogated.

“Yes.” he blushed at this admission.

“But you fear the consequences. How it will affect our working relationship. How others will view you. I think truthfully when it comes down to it we are a little more forgiving on Asgard. I still kiss Loki after he tried to destroy New York. I would still kiss you if it made work a little different.”

“Actually Thor, that's the difference! You don’t just kiss Loki. You married him. He’s your husband!”

“So marry Banner if you feel like! Or just try it for a few months!”

“But…if it didn’t work out I might break his heart. That would hurt him and he would be sad.”

“Yet another worry! Banner is strong in many ways, Peter. I don’t think that breaking up or a simple case of ‘not working out’ would endanger him.” Thor became very serious. “What has Bruce so low and so miserable right now is that he has given up entirely. He has no hope. It’s like that Midgardian musician, William Joel, once sang, ‘I forgot how nice romance is.’ Taking a chance is a positive and Bruce hasn’t done that...for the longest time.”

“That makes sense.”

“You understand?”

Peter nodded.

“Then may I kiss you?”

“I…guess?” Peter closed his eyes and puckered up, nervous and excited.

Thor quickly and softly pressed his lips against the young man’s.

It was nice.

“See? That wasn’t so bad! Nothing bad has happened. And nothing bad will happen!”

“Thank you, Mr. Thor. That was really nice.”

“Another?”  
  
Peter nodded. Thor pecked Peter with his soft lips again.

“Nice.” Peter’s head was spinning. He wasn’t quite as confident as Thor, but maybe he could loosen up a little bit.

Loki and Bruce entered.  
  
“We had an idea!” Bruce giggled.

“Uncle-Peter, Bruce says you’re a really great babysitter and…Thor is actually a little at heart, but he never gets to play, because he’s always watching over me!”

“What are you two getting at, Love?” Even Thor was curious.

“Well, Mr. Peter, if you watched all three of us then Papa-Thor could be Baby-Thor and play with us!” Bruce tugged Peter’s shirt pleading with him.

“Oh, I don’t know little ones! Three littles would be quite a lot to handle for Uncle-Peter! And you know how much I enjoy caring for you!”

“Please!” Bruce and Loki sang in chorus.

“Peter you don’t have to agree to anything.”

“I’d be up for it,” Peter said meekly.

“Oh really! That’s awesome, Mr. Peter!” Bruce climbed in Peter’s lap for a hug.

“If you’re truly certain, then I guess I will get changed!” Thor sounded just as excited as the little ones.

“Thank you, Mr. Peter.” Bruce kissed Peter’s cheek.

“You’re welcome, Baby-Bruce.” Peter kissed Bruce’s cheek.   
Then his chin.   
His nose.  
And finally his lips.


	9. Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gains a little (pun intended) insight into Thor and Loki's relationship.

“Are you having fun?” Peter whispered to Baby-Bruce who was sitting in his lap.

Bruce smiled a big smile and nodded.

“Are you glad your friends are here?”

Loki and Thor were visiting. Thor was changing over into play clothes himself.

Bruce giggled and nodded to Peter.

“Good! Is it okay if I kiss you like that?” Bruce smiled and answered by pressing his lips into Peters. It was warm and soft, but very friendly. 

“You know, Mr. Pete, in some cultures it’s perfectly normal for friends to kiss!”

“You’re right!” Peter said and then kissed Bruce for the third time. 

“You guys the toys are in here!” Thor called out from Bruce’s room.  
Peter held Bruce's hand and picked up Loki carrying him on his hip. They arrived in the room to find Thor in toddler clothes.

He was a sight to see!  
He had his blond mane pulled back into a messy bun. He sat on the floor with the toys wearing a loose red tank top and a diaper. No pants, but he still wore his socks. His legs and arms were thick with muscle, which contrasted amazingly with the softness of the padding between his legs. 

Seeing such a manly man wear baby clothes was overwhelming to Peter. His jaw dropped.  
Loki made whimpering noises into his pacifier as he reached out to his big brother. Peter crouched down allowing Thor to take hold of his partner.

 

“As your babysitter, I guess I better start…um…taking care of you guys. Is anybody hungry? Thirsty?”

“I would like a bottle of coffee, please, Mr. Peter.” Bruce had laid down on his tummy to play with his toy cars. 

“May I please have a bottle of cool water, Uncle Peter?” 

Loki leaned and whispered in Thor’s ear. “Oh, and Loki would like chocolate almond milk! I can help with his!” Thor kissed Loki before jumping up to help Pete. 

 

Thor warmed Loki’s milk as Peter filled one bottle with cool water and another with hot coffee.  
“I’m a big boy, Uncle Peter, so I can drink my own bottle, but Loki needs help. He is very little.”

“Okay, Mr…I mean Thor! Little-Thor!” 

Bruce and Thor drank their bottles. Peter carefully guided Little-Loki into his arms before feeding him the warm milk. 

Peter wasn’t sure how the villainous trickster lord would take to being babied.

Quite well!  
Quite well indeed! Loki nestled into Peter’s arms and smiled enjoying the warm milk. 

“Good boy!” Peter praised making Loki wriggle with glee.

“He likes kisses, Uncle Peter.” Peter kissed Loki on his pale forehead. Loki’s green eyes were warm with a smile. 

This was fun! Peter was having fun.

The three had finished their beverages. Peter still held Loki.

“Um…Loki? Little Loki? Are you wet? Can I check you? Is that okay?”  
Loki didn’t respond.  
“Okay, if you won’t tell me I have to check, alright? But if you don’t want me to just let me know.” Peter reached and squished the brunettes diaper. Dry. “Ready to play then?” To this, Loki nodded. Peter released him and he went back to the toys.

“How about you boys?” Peter squished Thor’s diaper first. Dry.  
A bit of a relief. Peter was doing his best to relax and not stress over his bi-curiosity, but seeing the Thunderer in the nude would be no easy task to even the most hetero-certain men!  
Peter squished Bruce’s diaper. It was wet. 

“Okay, Baby-Bruce. I’ll clean you up.” Peter picked up Bruce in his arms and carried him to the bathroom where he undressed him and cleaned him. “Still having fun, Baby?" 

"Yes, Mr. Peter!" Bruce was clean and comfortable. He giggled and hugged Peter. Peter kissed his baby on the cheek before carrying him back into his room.  
Thor and Loki were precious together. Thor built a small tower with blocks as Loki rested his head in Thor’s lap, a stuffed giraffe in his arms. 

“You guys must be used to being spoiled. I would imagine two princes had the very best care growing up.”  
At this, Loki’s expression darkened. Thor’s expression became more serious as well.

“You would think that…” Thor started. Loki turned his face into his brother’s side. 

“I apologize. Is that not the case?” Peter was perplexed. He didn’t want to pry, but what could Thor possibly have meant?

“Well, you see, Uncle-Peter. Little-Loki, when he was little Little-Loki, and I were raised mostly by nurses and nannies. However, to many of them, caring for us was just a job. It was rather unfeeling and loveless. Few cuddles. Hardly any kisses. And Loki, my impish trickster, he truly terrified many of the caregivers. Some refused to care for him.” Thor caressed Loki and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s true, he was quite the troublemaker! But he would scare off the caregiver and then cry and cry….Few were brave enough to change him and fewer cared enough to nurture him. Bless those few nurses that did! But I would hear him wailing all of the time so I started to care for him myself! I would clean him and give him all the love and kisses our caregivers never gave us.”

“Oh, wow! I had no idea! I am so sorry.”

“Oh, it’s alright! Thankfully we had each other! We were inseparable. Isn’t that right, little one?” 

Loki smiled at his brother before kissing his chest.

“I was so confused when we found out we weren’t really brothers. Some thousand years later we started dating. Quaint, isn’t it?”

“A little bit…” Peter tried to hide his shock.

“I truly believe we were meant for each other.” Thor squeezed Loki and Loki giggled in response. 

The story of brotherly love between the two princes touched Peter. But Bruce heard all of this and seemed sad. 

Poor Bruce. There was no one there for him when he struggled. Peter sensed his baby’s distress and pulled him into his lap adding a kiss on the top of his hair. “I”m here for you, Baby,” Peter whispered.

“Thank you, Mr. Peter.” Bruce rested his head in Peter’s arms.


	10. Double Date

Peter and Dr. Banner were on quite an interesting double date. He held Bruce as now Baby-Thor held his baby, Loki. 

If there was any man to envy it was Thor for sure. He was so perfect and yet he spent his own energy caring for Loki. The trickster turning into the sweetheart that Peter saw now spoke volumes of the healing power of Thor’s love.

Peter wished he could be Thor to Dr. Banner. And maybe he could!  
It really was their first weekend together. If something DID come from this weekend if a relationship DID blossom the two would have plenty of time to learn each other’s wants and needs. 

Peter had a directional notebook of Bruce’s needs. He was already ahead! 

Peter was lost in thought. He was imagining himself with Bruce again. 

“I’m starting to get hungry, Mr. Peter!” Bruce politely whispered.

“Oh! Um…are you guys hungry too?”

Loki nodded, pacifier wedged in between his lips. 

“I could eat!” Baby-Thor admitted. 

“Okay! Well, babies, what should we have for dinner?”

Loki whispered in Thor’s ear. 

“Loki wants pasta!” Thor announced.

“I want veggies.” Bruce clung to Peter speaking into his side. 

“Thor, what would you like?”

“I’m particularly fond of the fruit you have here on Earth. Do you have any…bananas?”

“I think we do! Okay! I’ll start dinner. Pasta with veggies? And bananas for an appetizer?” 

“Yes!” All three babies said in unison.

“Okay!” The three moved to the living room within eyesight of Peter as he worked in the kitchen. 

Peter started pulling out pots and pans. He was determined, but a little nervous. He certainly wanted to please all THREE of his superhero babies. Just then he felt a tap on his waist. 

“This might help, Mr. Peter!” Bruce said around his pacifier. He handed Peter his yellow notebook. This time on a recipe for vegetable pasta. 

“Thank you, Baby-Bruce! This is extremely helpful!” Peter hugged Bruce slightly raising him off the ground. Bruce giggled. Peter saw how happy he made his baby. He lifted Bruce up as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Peter held Bruce like this for a moment looking into his eyes for a second before pressing a warm kiss to his lips. Bruce smiled in approval. 

“Hey! I want a kiss too!” Thor whined.

Loki was too “little” to speak, but he pointed to himself and whined. 

“Okay! Okay.” Peter carried Bruce back into the living room with his friends.

Peter kissed Thor first. He had kissed him before so it was a little easier. Thor closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his baby-sitter’s lips. 

“Thank you, Uncle Peter!” Thor smiled ear to ear. 

Loki whined with his voice muffled by the pacifier.  
Peter picked up the brunette holding him for the first time. He looked into Loki’s green eyes and any fear or worry melted.

He displaced the pacifier as he pressed a sweet and warm kiss to Loki’s lips and held him for a second. Loki melted into Peter’s hold and Pete could feel this. The poor broken trickster prince. Peter remembered Thor’s story about how Loki didn’t always get the affection he craved. Peter held Loki tighter. Loki rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair and gave the impish prince another kiss on the top of his head. Loki giggled.  
It was so nice to see the man described as villainous relax into a state of innocence and need. 

Peter held Loki even tighter against him as they pressed their cheeks together. 

“He can be sweet when he wants to!” Thor laughed. 

“I see that!” Peter smiled giving Loki another kiss on the forehead. 

Bruce looked a little jealous.  
Peter sat Loki down next to Thor who immediately hugged him all to himself. Peter crouched down and kissed Bruce again as he played with his blocks making him smile. 

 

Dinner was ready.  
Peter set three places at the dinner table and strapped a bib around each baby’s neck. Bruce and Thor had their own spots but Peter held Loki on his lap. 

Thor and Bruce ate their cut up bananas with their hands as the pasta cooled. Peter spoon fed Loki, but he fussed and reached for Thor.

“Now now, Loki, let’s let Thor be little and enjoy his dinner.” Peter cooed as he offered the prince a spoonful of fruit. 

“Oh, it’s quite alright! I think playing ‘big brother’ is part of my little role!” Thor opened his arms to Loki who giggled with glee in his husband’s lap. 

“I wanna be spoon-fed, Mr. Peter!” Bruce admitted seeing an opening.

“Of course, Baby! Come here!” Bruce brought his dinner with him as he snuggled into Peter’s lap and stole a kiss.  
Peter responded by squeezing Baby-Bruce tightly and nuzzling his hair. He offered a spoon-spoon-full of pasta to Bruce who obediently opened up and ate with an “mmmm” after almost every bite. 

“It’s very good, Uncle Peter! Thank you!” Thor praised. Loki nodded accepting a spoon-full of from Thor. 

“Well thank Baby-Bruce! He has the best recipes.” Peter praised as he wiped Bruce’s cheek with his bib. 

Dinner was through. Bruce and Loki played with blocks in the living room while Thor helped Peter with the dishes.  
“Thank you! You are so helpful! I’m really glad you’re here. Bruce is too! He looks so happy. I really am worried about him.” 

Thor sighed. He didn’t say anything. This made Peter curious and a little nervous. It seemed like Thor had always known just what to say. 

“I know you’ll take good care of him, Uncle-Peter. I know you will.” Thor cracked an unconvincing smile. “Loki and I probably have time for a movie and snuggles before we have to leave again.”

“That’s a great idea. Wish you guys could stay.” 

 

Peter put on a lighthearted comedy for the babies. He gave each one a bottle and sat in the middle of the couch with Thor snuggled into one side, Bruce snuggled into the other, and Loki with his head in Thor’s lap. All three babes received a kiss on their crowns as they suckled their bottles. 

 

The movie had finished. Loki was fast asleep in Thor’s lap. Bruce and Thor had tired eyes.  
“We had better be going.” Thor yawned. “Thank you ever so much, Uncle-Peter.”

“No, thank you guys for coming!” 

“Yeah, thanks for coming to play! I’ll miss you.” Bruce leaned across Peter to kiss Thor a soft peck on the lips. 

“Miss you too, Brucey.” Thor put a pair of pants over his diaper before kissing Peter goodbye with Loki cradled in his arms. Peter gave the peaceful trickster a small kiss on the cheek before they took off. 

 

“That was fun, Mr. Peter.” Bruce yawned as he started to nestle into the couch cushions. 

Peter checked Bruce’s diaper. Still dry. 

“Let me tuck you in Baby-Bruce.” Peter lifted Bruce into his arms and carried him to bed. “I’m glad you had a fun time with your friends.”


	11. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's last night of babysitting Dr. Banner as Baby-Bruce.  
> How will the other Avenger's react when they return from their mission?

Sunday night.

This was the last night Peter was hired to babysit the adult-baby, Dr. Banner.

Peter reclined in Bruce’s bed with the sad doctor cuddled in his arms.

_ Our last night. _

Peter thought to himself with a sigh.

He had thoroughly enjoyed the weekend spent getting to know this special side of his doctor friend. 

He secretly wished it would never end as he felt the warmth of Bruce’s breath on his neck.

He didn’t want to fall asleep. He hoped he could just relax with the warmth of Baby-Bruce snuggled against him.

Peter stayed awake for as long as he could before falling asleep.

He woke up the next morning and checked Bruce’s diaper.

He was wet.

The depressed man didn’t even wake as Peter undressed him and removed his wet diaper.   
  
He did whimper and squirm at the touch of the cold baby-wipe when Peter wiped him clean. 

“I’m still sleepy, Mr. Peter,” Bruce whined.

“Me too! Let’s go back to sleep.” Peter taped a dry diaper tightly on Bruce’s hips before returning to his side.

 

The two slept into the early Sunday afternoon. Peter cooked Bruce’s favorite oatmeal for breakfast. 

When the baby woke up, Peter snapped a bib around his neck and sat him on his lap for feeding. 

“MMmm!” Bruce was incredible. His dark hair with silver temples only made him cuter as he sat in Peter’s lap wearing zippered baby pajamas. 

“Enjoy it, Baby. We can do whatever you want for our last day, okay?” Peter cooed.

“Last day?” Bruce sounded sad as he realized this.

“Yes. The other Avengers should be returning home soon. But I promise you; I will always be here for you. And I can take care of you whenever you need me!”  
Bruce’s eyes welled up with tears.

“But! But I need you all the time!” The doctor's sobs sounded genuine.

Peter’s heart broke. 

He tried to find the right words to say to reassure his baby, but it was too late.

The door flew up.   
  


Standing in his red and gold iron suit was Tony Stark, back from the mission. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter became nervous at the site of his boss and mentor, the Ironman. “Back so soon?” He stammered still holding Bruce.

“Bruce?” Tony ignored Peter and started towards the adult-baby with a serious tone, “Daddy heard you had an accident. Is that true?” Tony sounded stern, taking on the role seriously.

Bruce whimpered and nodded.

“Y-yes, but I’m okay! Peter was here to help me, and Loki fixed it with magic!” Bruce cried.

Tony turned his attention to Peter Parker.

“Is that right, Parker?”   
  
“Yes, Mr. Stark! We fixed Bruce up right away and took good care of him!” Peter stammered nervously.

“How did this happen?” Tony turned back to Bruce.

“I-I was working in the lab, and a flask broke and cut my arm real bad-!”  
  
“You were working while you were little?!” Tony lectured.

“No! I was big during that time! Honest!” Bruce streamed tears.

Tony softened as he grasped Banner under his arms and lifted him onto his iron-clad hip.

“It sounds to me like you should have lab time at home. With me. That way, Daddy can look after you. Would you like that?” Tony wiped away Bruce’s tears.

Bruce nodded, unable to speak as he cried and breathed in little hiccups. 

Peter felt a rush of emotions.   
  


More surprises! 

First, he had been so jealous of Thor, but now Tony Stark had his baby on his hip-!  
  
And wanted to take him “home?”

Would this be the official end of his babysitting?  
  
Were Tony and Dr. Banner a couple?

Peter felt like his head was spinning over the thought of losing his baby.

  
Bruce shook his head no.

“You don’t have time for me!” He wailed. 

Tony sighed and hung his head low.

“It’s true. Daddy gets really busy. But I just wanna take care of you, Buddy! Please? Please come home? I know I can’t always be there for you-“  
  
“Can Peter still babysit me? When you get busy?”

Tony thought it over. 

“Peter is your babysitter, huh? He takes good care of you?”  
  
Bruce nodded.

“What do you say, Peter?” Tony turned his attention to the Spider-Man.

“I-I’d be happy to babysit Bruce for you! He’s very special to me.” 

Tony nuzzled Bruce’s cheek.

“What do you say, Bruce-Bear. Me and your friend can take much better care of you at home. You can use Daddy’s laboratory and then I can help you even when you’re feeling like a big boy. Huh?” 

Bruce took a moment, then nodded with tears in his eyes.

“It’s settled! That makes me so happy! Daddy missed having his baby at home!”  


  
A happy ending for Bruce.  
  
But Peter didn’t feel very happy. 

Seeing his mentor hold his baby made Peter's heart break with jealousy.

 

Bruce whispered something in Tony’s ear. The ironman’s face lit up in surprise.

“Really? You think so?” He asked.

Bruce nodded with a smile.

Peter was curious.

“Parker, Bruce thinks you should come to stay with us for a while. What do you think?”  
  
Excited, Peter nodded.

“Yes! Of course! I would love to take care of-!”  
  
“Yeah-yeah-yeah! I’ve heard what a great babysitter you are.” Tony cut him off, “How would you like to try the other end of that?”  
  
“You mean-?”  
  
“I could be your Daddy. You could be my baby or a big-boy if you prefer. And you and Bruce could be little playmates.”  
  
Peter was floored. He felt lightheaded.  
  
“Of course…!” He managed, still in a daze.

“It’s settled then!” Tony held Bruce in one arm and quickly hoisted Peter to his hip with his other as they started back home to Avengers Headquarters. 


End file.
